It's Elemental
by Purple.Slippers.18
Summary: She was the earth and he held onto her strength. She was the fire and he played with her flames. She was the air and he follwed her course. She was the water and he drowned in her waves.
1. Earth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra. Bryke are just letting me play with their creation for a while._

**A/N:** _Just read and enjoy!_

* * *

**Earth**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"So…uh…do you like food?"

"What?"

"Seafood! Do you like seafood?"

"Yeah, I like seafood."

"Oh…I like seafood, too."

"That's great."

"Great. So…are you hungry?"

"I could eat, sure."

"Did you maybe wanna go for some…uh, some…"

"Seafood?"

"Right, seafood!"

Mako kept his fists clenched at his sides, restraining himself from slamming his palms to his brow and calling the whole thing off. Korra scuffed the toe of her boot against the gym floor, arms crossed over her chest as she looked anywhere but at him. They were both nervous, and it showed pathetically.

"Should we go?"

"Yes!"

Mako cringed. He hadn't meant to shout. He saw Korra's shoulders quake in silent laughter and nearly groaned at his awkwardness.

"Come on, City Boy, I know a pretty good sushi place by the docks."

Mako was thankful for Korra's easy decisiveness and followed her out of the gym. He ran a hand through his hair, cursing to himself when he realized he'd forgotten to put his gloves on. Not that Korra didn't know about the burn scars and calluses that ran along his knuckles and down his palms, but he was self-conscious about them, the faded pink tissue reminding Mako of those early illegal street fights that had kept him and Bolin alive for so many years.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets just as they exited the arena, the cool evening air gently patting their flushed faces. He heard Korra sigh and was enchanted by the sweet sound. The breeze was rustling through her hair, still damp from the shower she'd taken after their practice. It was pulled back in her usual style, the long dark tendrils sticking to her neck. Her expression was serene, and it convinced Mako that asking Korra out on a date wasn't going to end in a total disaster. She turned to smile at him, and he found himself grinning back.

"It's this way," she said, taking the lead. Mako followed her closely, the pair walking in silence until they reached the sushi restaurant. They were ushered in with open arms by the hostess and given a private booth. Stepping onto the raised wooden platform, Korra and Mako sat across from each other.

"This is nice," he said, getting comfortable on the cushions.

"Food's even nicer," Korra promised, perusing the menu.

"Do you and Bolin come here a lot?"

"I've never come here with Bolin. Or anyone else, actually," Korra admitted softly, eyeing Mako bashfully before returning her attention to the menu. "So, what do you like?"

"Anything, really," Mako said, his stomach so wound up in knots he regretted asking Korra out to eat. It seemed that dating was proving to be a real hazard to his health. He let Korra order their meal while he chose the tea, a nice soothing ginseng to help calm his nerves. As they waited, Mako fiddled with his chopsticks while Korra toyed with the oil lamp in the sconce of their booth, using her firebending to engorge then diminish the thin flame.

"So," Korra finally drawled.

"So," Mako parroted, once again feeling like a spectacular idiot. "Um, how did you know about this place?"

"Well, it's near the ferry port," Korra shrugged. "I actually came in the first time to pick up some dumplings for Tenzin's kids, you know, bring them back a treat. I ended up leaving with five boxes of take-out. Everything on their menu just looked so good! And it's great food, trust me."

"I trust you."

Korra paused in the middle of her animated conversation.

"About the food!" Mako clarified, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, you eat like an elephant-mandrill so you'd know good food." He chuckled clumsily, until he realized what he'd said. Golden eyes going wide, he looked at Korra who was pouting, her deadpan expression a perfect copy of the one she wore the first time he told her that her bending was 'not bad'. Before he could apologize, a small, but very hot, flame was bent dangerously close to his face, singeing his eyebrows. Patting at the short smoking hairs, Mako glared at Korra, but managed to keep his ire at bay. "OK, maybe I deserved that."

"You called me an elephant-mandrill. You're lucky I went for the eyebrows and not your scarf," Korra snorted, shifting on her cushions. Mako groaned at his stupidity, earning another wary look from Korra. Thankfully, their food arrived and both teens were spared from having to make idle chit-chat.

Mako perused the selection, delighted by the spread. There were two bowls of rice, one steamed and the other chicken fried with egg. There were two different kinds of dumplings, each one slathered in a sticky cherry sauce. The beef mushroom rolls were saturated in soy sauce and shallots. Bowls of udon, fried vegetables, and edamame had also been placed on the table, steaming so much that it was momentarily hard for Mako to see Korra sitting across from him. Finally, there was a heavy square platter near to overflowing with various kinds of sushi, hand rolls, and maki. Taking up his chopsticks, Mako started with the beef mushroom rolls.

"Well?" Korra asked even before Mako had a chance to swallow the food.

"Not bad," he admitted, throwing her a knowing glare which had her rolling her eyes, but also grinning. The dinner should have gone seamlessly from there. After all, neither teen was saying much except how good the food was. However, even a simple meal could not pass uneventfully for the firebender and the Avatar.

Aside from Korra snorting tea out of her nose when Mako had attempted to make a joke (apparently his expression at her reaction was funnier than the joke itself), there was the incident involving the spicy unagi maki rolls.

"But I thought you'd like it," Korra exclaimed, cheeks blazing indignantly as she ordered another pitch of water. "You're a _fire_bender."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mako croaked, holding his tongue out of his mouth like a panting Naga.

"I thought all firebenders liked spicy things," she shrugged. "It's just a little lava sauce."

"Over maki stuffed with fireflake tempura and unagi marinated in curry," Mako hissed, not even bothering to pour a glass of water when their harried waiter arrived with the pitcher. He snatched the jug rudely and lifted it to his lips, taking deep, loud gulps. Korra found herself fascinated by the way Mako's throat moved as he drank, her eyes trained on the mesmerizing bob of his Adam's-apple.

Suddenly, neither teen was very hungry.

Of course, their next row came when their frazzled waiter asked if they wanted separate bills.

"Together."

"Separate."

"Korra it's on me," Mako insisted, knowing it was the gentlemanly thing to do to pay for any expenses on their date.

"Mako, it's fine. I've got my own dinner."

"I insist."

"So do I."

The pair stared at one another, Korra pouting while Mako remained stoic and uninterested, despite the exasperated twitch of his right eyebrow.

"Fine," Korra scoffed. "I'll pay for your dinner, you pay for mine."

"But that doesn't –"

"That's the way it's gonna be, bucko," Korra insisted, slamming her fist on the table, their empty dishes clattering while the waiter whimpered. Knowing that there was no more room for negotiation, Mako sighed and nodded, fishing some yuans out of his pocket. Korra practically crowed in triumph, handing her own yuans to the waiter before shuffling to lower herself from the dais.

"Here," Mako said, hurrying to her and offering a hand. Korra stared at Mako's upturned palm like he was presenting her with a cabbage slug. Insulted, he let his arm drop to his side only to feel the back of Korra's cool fingers press gently to his brow. Stunned, he didn't move, waiting for her to explain her actions.

"Well, you're kind of warm, but I think that's from the lava sauce," she said. Rolling his eyes, Mako pulled away from Korra, not appreciating her sense of humor. He was just trying to be chivalrous, something his mother had told him all girls liked.

Then again, Korra wasn't like all girls.

Exiting the restaurant, they stood under the eaves awkwardly, Mako's hands dug deeply into his pockets while Korra swayed, arms clasped behind her back.

"Guess I'd better get to the ferry," she finally said.

"Did you…maybe wanna walk the boardwalk?" he wondered.

"Why?" Korra asked.

"Just to walk," he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mako, are you feeling alright?"

"Do you wanna go for a walk or not?" he barked, irritated by the way she cast worried eyes upon him.

"Alright, alright. Lead the way, Captain."

Once again rolling his eyes, Mako turned and started for the boardwalk. It wasn't very far from the restaurant, and the cool but calm evening had attracted quite a few people to promenade the long stretch of wooden planks that paralleled Yue Bay. Korra had been to the boardwalk a few times, but it seemed to change with every visit she made, much to the Avatar's delight. She was genuinely curious, stopping to watch a juggler and an acrobat perform tricks for copper pieces, snooping at all of the stalls stuffed with overpriced Republic City souvenirs, contemplating postcards and moccasins, spritzing samples of perfume, looking for the incense Tenzin liked, and chatting with vendors and other shoppers as they ambled along. Mako stayed in the background for the most part, watching Korra and finding peace in simply seeing her have a good time.

"Oh!" Korra cried, her attention captured by a brightly lit kiosk, clear glass jars of sweets lining the counter. Korra seemed particularly enchanted by a jar filled with a jade green rock candy.

"Jennamite?" Mako said, reading the label.

"My earthbending sifu would bring me some whenever he came back from visiting the Earth Kingdom. It's my favorite."

Seeing Korra's face alight with the memory of the treat, Mako took some coins out of his pocket and paid for two small bags of the hard candy. He handed one to Korra, and then proceeded to pop one of his own pieces of jennamite into his mouth. Korra stared at the boy like he had grown a second head.

"What? I like sweet things," he said noncommittally, continuing down the boardwalk. Korra's eyes traced the lines of the firebender's retreating back, smirking to herself as she crunched on a piece of her rock candy.

"Good to know," she whispered to herself before rushing to walk alongside her friend. "So," she started, "we had a good practice today."

"Yeah," Mako agreed around another piece of candy. "It would have been better if Bolin hadn't disappeared halfway through, though."

"He was just excited about seeing Asami at the racetrack," Korra excused. "I actually think it's kind of cute. He gets so flustered whenever I even mention her. Maybe I should invite her to our practice tomorrow."

"Knowing Bolin, he's already done that himself," Mako commented, earning an easy laugh from Korra.

"Wow!"

"Cool! It's you!"

Jolted out of their conversation, the teenagers turned around and spotted three children, two girls and a boy, pointing in their direction and calling excitedly for their father as they approached the pair.

"I didn't know you liked the boardwalk," the older girl said, holding her little brother's hand. He was staring up at the two teens, sucking shyly on a thumb, dark green eyes wide with innocent awe.

"Neat, neat, neat!" the younger girl sang, jumping up and down as she clapped, reminding Korra of a certain excitable airbender.

The children were no doubt thrilled about catching the Avatar walking around on a date. Mako looked at Korra out of the corner of his eye. She was preening under the children's attention. Even he couldn't deny that she was a bit of a limelight lover, but not in an obnoxious way.

Well, not _too_ obnoxious.

"Would you, I mean, will you _please_ sign my flag?"

The older girl had asked the question, taking a well worn looking Fire Ferrets flag out of her coat pocket.

"We don't have a pen," Korra said sadly.

"Daddy! I need a pen!" the girl roared, her cry alerting every passerby on the boardwalk to her emergency. Chuckling, a rotund and jolly man came up to the group, a pen caught between his beefy fingers. He patted his eldest daughter on the head, smiling as he offered the pen…

…to Mako.

"You're her favorite player," he commented.

Korra and Mako's eyes bugged out for a moment, surprised that it was the firebender who had garnered such hero-worship from the three kids. Seeing the astounded look on Mako's face, Korra laughed and pushed her friend forward, enjoying as he hastily signed the girl's flag and listened to her as she spouted off all of his stats, her little sister reenacting some of Mako's most well known plays. It was nearly half an hour later by the time the father could drag his children away, and even then the older girl had only been persuaded to leave after Mako promised to leave special backstage passes for her and her family to collect at the box office at their next match.

"Look at you, Mr. Ladies' Man," Korra teased. "Now whose got himself a crazy fangirl?"

"Shut-up," he said through his smile. Korra laughed.

"I think tomorrow I'm going to tell Bolin all about your new girlfriend."

"What?" Mako cried, completely missing the joke. Korra's smile turned into a pout as she critically glared at the firebender.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" she asked.

"Nothing," he insisted.

"You're acting weird. I mean, weird for you."

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"You're jumpy, nervous, and can't seem to decide if you're brooding or actually having a good time."

"I'm having a good time."

And as if to prove his point, Mako reached out and took Korra's hand in his, squeezing lightly, hoping the gesture alone would let her know that he truly was enjoying their date, even if he did have an awkward way of showing it.

Korra stiffened when Mako took her hand, walking uneasily beside him, her fingers limp in his grasp. Realizing that he had perhaps crossed a boundary that she wasn't ready for, Mako was about to release her hand when Korra finally moved, adjusting her fingers so that they interlocked with his, returning his squeeze. He stared at the top of her head, almost afraid to look at her face. If he had, he would have noticed that her features had softened, her eyes twinkling like little stars, her lips curving up into a content smile.

They walked down the rest of the boardwalk that way, commenting on strategies, other pro-bending teams, Korra's airbending training, Mako's odd jobs around the arena, even mundane things like the weather. They reached the ferry much sooner than Mako had expected, and he was actually surprised by his disappointment to see their evening end. But as it was, they had spent a little over two hours together, and it was late. They had a long day of training ahead of them so it really was best to say their goodnights.

"Thanks," Korra started, digging at the ground with the toe of her boot again, "well, for the food and…stuff."

"Mmm," Mako answered.

"I guess I'd better go then," she said, about to slip her fingers out of his, only to squeak when Mako pulled her forward and wrapped her up in what was probably the most awkward one-armed hug ever suffered by any Avatar. She didn't return the embrace, didn't even know what to think of it. Mako quickly removed himself from her when she didn't respond, looking uncomfortable and unsure. Worried, Korra refused to release his hand and took a step closer to him.

"Mako?" she asked kindly. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed, angry and defeated. "I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" Korra asked, her brows crinkling in concern.

"This…you know!" he babbled, flailing his free hand between them. Korra's expression was still confused and she shrugged her shoulders, completely at a loss. Mako felt himself cringe as he forced the words through his teeth. "This…_dating_ thing."

Korra's eyes widened, her aquamarine irises growing large and luminous while her brows rose high, nearly reaching her hairline. Mako could feel his neck getting hot as Korra stared at him, preparing himself for her teasing onslaught confirming his utter lack of romantic skills.

"This is a _date_?"

And now he wanted to die.

If there really were great spirits, if Yue was as merciful as all the legends claimed her to be, she would send a bolt of lighting out of the clear night sky and strike the firebender dead on the spot, leaving behind nothing but his smoldering red scarf as a reminder of his sad, little existence.

She didn't know it was a date.

How could she be so _stupid_?

How could he be such an _idiot_?

He'd never actually said the words '_Korra_ _would you like to go on a date with me?_'. He'd simply asked her out to eat after practice, never specifying that the outing was not platonic, at least not on his end. So, there was no reason at all for Korra to even suspect that she was on a date with her firebending teammate. Now it was all making sense. Her fighting him over the bill, her asking if he was well, the way she'd tensed when he'd taken her hand. She had no idea that the last few hours had been his bumbling way of trying to be a charming date.

Mako was completely and utterly humiliated.

And, from the way the Avatar's jaw dropped, the blush that had overtaken her rich coffee complexion, and the way her eyes kept flitting in all directions but his, Korra was absolutely mortified.

"How?" Korra finally sputtered. "No, I take it back. Why?"

"Look, just forget it," Mako groaned, shaking his head as if the gesture alone would erase the entire evening. He moved to disentangle his fingers from Korra's hand, but the stubborn girl held tight, her grip almost painful.

"No. I want to know why you asked me out on this…date."

"Why do guys usually ask girls out on dates?" he snarled back.

"I know why guys ask girls out," Korra retorted just as snappily. "I want to know why _you_ asked _me_."

"It's your fault!" he bit back, his voice going low and edgy, like the choppy waters of the ocean during a full moon. "You kissed me."

Korra's blush deepened, recalling a memory that was scarcely two weeks old.

She and Mako had been standing outside of the pro-bending arena. The firebender had been fumbling through an inelegant – but charming in its own dorky way – thank you to the Avatar for saving himself and Bolin from a gang of Equalists. Korra had been amused by her friend's awkwardness, and would have teased him, but there was something about the way the lights from the arena softened his angular features, his pale skin glowing with warmth, his eyes shining like little copper fires.

Korra had always been impetuous, and really, when it came to Mako, she just couldn't help herself.

She had leaned forward, eyes closed and lips puckered, interrupting whatever it was that her firebending teammate was saying, and kissed him full on the mouth. His lips had been dry, her own chapped. She'd pushed against his mouth with the same rough but eager attitude she had about everything else in her life, savoring the way his lips felt on hers, like marshmallows, fluffy but firm.

And soft.

She'd let her lips linger for what could have been hours, relishing the rush, feeding the electricity that coursed through her body, making her head spin, her heart race, her thighs tingle, and her breasts heavy.

But then something had occurred to the teenager, and the reality that crashed down on her was like the weight of the entire world.

Mako wasn't kissing her back.

He'd just stood there, ramrod straight, unresponsive. The realization had been shattering. Korra had moved away from Mako, barely taking the time to examine his face – a strange contortion of bewilderment and concern – before running away.

"You kissed me," he repeated, bringing Korra back to the present. "I thought that you –"

"You didn't kiss me back," Korra interrupted, hurt. "I thought that you –"

"You didn't give me a chance to!" Mako declared, annoyed.

"Well sorry! I thought most guys would jump at the chance to kiss the Avatar," Korra yelled back.

"I'm not most guys," Mako informed, a bit insulted. "And yeah, I bet 'most guys' would love to have the Avatar kiss them. Korra kissing them, however, is a very different thing."

Korra was struck silent at Mako's confession. She was still caught up in her indignation at his accusing attitude, but she couldn't help the bubble of hope that flipped inside of her belly.

He said that she hadn't given him a chance to kiss her back. Which meant that, if given the chance, he would have. A smile full of too much ego and even more amusement spread across Korra's face, giving the firebender pause. He knew that look, and nothing good ever came from it.

"You like me," Korra said. There was no question, just a statement. The way she grinned cockily at him, Mako wished he could deny everything, but the hog-monkey was out of the bag. He raised his free hand to the back of his neck, rubbing vigorously, all too aware of Korra's fingers still tangled with his own, her thumb rubbing along his knuckles, tracing his scars. He gulped when she licked her lips and moved closer, rising up on her toes so that she could access his face. Like a butterfly-moth drawn to the flame, Mako leaned forward, meeting Korra halfway. His eyes were already half-lidded and his lips were starting to pucker. He would kiss Korra back this time and there would be no misunderstandings.

She didn't kiss his lips.

Giggling, Korra pressed her lips to the left corner of Mako's mouth, lingering on the spot lightly, never turning her head to press her mouth greedily against his. It was a sweet and tender gesture, and it left Mako wanting more.

"I had fun on our date," Korra whispered, still chuckling, her eyes alight with more than the reflection of the moon. She was happy.

"Yeah. Me too," he managed to mutter, lips quirking.

"I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

She let go of his hand and turned to board the ferry when she was pulled back, Mako's fingers gripping her by her upper arms before spinning her around so that she bumped into his chest. She looked up at him, about to call him a jerk when the firebender lowered his head to hers. They were so close that their noses brushed together and Korra inwardly groaned as she felt another blush stain her cheeks.

"Just so we're clear," Mako said softly. And then he kissed her.

Just like before, his lips were fluffy marshmallows, but this time there was a taste of fire to his mouth, the heat spreading like sassy little sparks. Korra kept herself stiff in Mako's embrace, at first because his impulsive kiss had taken her by surprise, but then because she wanted the firebender to understand what it was like to kiss your crush and not have them return it.

But Mako was on to her, lifting his lips off her just for a moment before delving back, capturing her bottom lip between his, suckling tantalizingly slow, daring her to continue resisting him. The pressure of his kiss made Korra whimper in defeat before she threw her arms around his neck and pressed into him.

As she licked at Mako's upper lip, she was vaguely aware of his long calloused fingers framing her face, angling her jaw and opening her mouth so that he could deepen the kiss. He burrowed his tongue into her mouth, a bit sloppily, but eager and searching. Korra copied Mako's actions, tasting honey and smoke on his breath, her hands caressing his neck and scarf as she let herself float away on a cloud of pleasure.

Mako stayed rooted to the earth, refusing the titillating temptation to let his mind drift outside of himself, leaving his body free to simply feel the moment. He wanted to remember everything. How Korra's hair was as soft as freshly cleaned linens, how her skin was damp from the cool moisture that had settled in the air over the course of the evening, how readily she leaned into him, her strong body pliant but firm against his own, how her fingers tickled the nape of his neck, seeming to sizzle his skin.

He wanted to remember how warm and wet her lips were, the slickness of her tongue against his own, the teasing muscle tracing his teeth before returning to its own cavern, playing a game of tag. He wanted to remember how sweet she tasted, like the jennamite candy he had bought for her earlier, and he wanted to remember how, when he sucked on her upper lip, she made a purring keening noise in the back of her throat that made his inner fire blaze against his well locked control, urging him to give into anything Korra asked if only she kept making that sound.

But most especially, he wanted to remember that feeling of holding her, and knowing that he would never, ever let her go.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Earth is the element of substance – Iroh_

* * *

_Happy Friday everyone! We'll bet getting a new episode of Korra tomorrow, so this was a little something to tide you over until then. The title may have tipped you off, but there will be four chapters in this collection, so you can look forward to more over the coming weeks. I hope you'll come back for more._

_I realize you may be wondering why this fic is rated 'M' when this chapter was pretty tame. Well...come back next week for chapter two, then you'll know. _

_If you're feeling up to it, please leave a comment, question or review._


	2. Fire

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or The Legend of Korra. Goodness knows, Bryan and Mike would never let me do this to their characters. _

**A/N:**_ Just four words: Long ass SMUT fic. That is all._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Fire**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_One year later…_

Mako really hated how he and Korra always ended up in bed this way.

Not the being in bed together part; that was the furthest thing from a complaint in his mind. It was more the leading up to lying naked in bed beside his girlfriend, their bodies a damp and overtaxed tangle, the scent of stale sweat and each other hanging in the air of his attic bedroom, that bothered the firebender.

Turning his attention to the slumbering woman beside him, Mako let his eyes rove over her body. She had passed out after their coupling, one arm thrown over her head, the other resting limply at her side. She hadn't even had the strength to pull the blanket over her body, the wrinkled red sheets only covering her from the knees down. Her skin was luminescent in the afterglow, absolutely radiant. Sweat clung to her arms and thighs, droplets of cum glistening in the dark hairs between her legs as the late afternoon sunlight warmed the attic. He traced her hips with his admiring gaze, appreciating their plumpness and feeling the familiar tingle in his fingers to grasp them hard as she rode him strong and steadily. Her nipples, dark like chocolate, were still puckered from her arousal and his abuse, a bite mark near her right areole.

He'd been rough, but so had she. He could still feel the raw burn of the scratch marks she'd left on his chest, parallel pink lines marring his pectorals and sides. There was even one welt on his stomach that had bled. It was where she'd clawed him when she came.

Tenderly, Mako pulled the blanket around Korra's exhausted body, covering her from her neck to her toes, lingering only a moment to caress her temple before lying down on his back beside her. He crossed his arms under his head and sighed, pensive.

This was getting out of hand.

He enjoyed the sex, _really_ enjoyed it.

Mako was a healthy young man with a taste for physical activity and an active libido. He was also a firebender, and by that nature alone he was often looking for an outlet to let off a little extra steam. It was just his luck that he had a girlfriend who understood the needs of a firebender and shared in his same passions. Sometimes they couldn't wait to get their hands on each other, their clothing only removed in the necessary places before they joined, he hard and hot, she wet and slick. There were quickies in the locker room before and after matches, and trysts on the stairs leading up to the attic only because they couldn't hold out until they made it to his bedroom. They were confident and sure of themselves, playing upon each other's erogenous zones like fine musicians, strumming the notes to perfection.

Of course, they'd had to practice to get that good. Spirits knew, their first time was anything but perfect…

* * *

_Seven months ago…_

Korra moaned.

He loved it when she moaned.

It was quiet in the arena, the evening's matches long over. The Fire Ferrets hadn't had a game that night. Bolin was at some fancy charity fundraiser with Asami, making excuses for Mako and Korra who had opted to stay in and watch the matches before stealing away to the brothers' attic apartment and taking advantage of their rare privacy.

It was Korra who had started the kissing, it almost always was, but Mako wasn't going to be outdone. He was the one who had initiated the removal of clothing, boots and socks being easily discarded, then her top followed by his own, leaving his girlfriend in her simple chest bindings and him in a threadbare undershirt.

"Korra!" he growled when she bit his nipple through his undershirt, taking her twittering laughter personally. He pressed her body deeper into the bed, pinning down her muscular legs with his long, lean ones, his hips nudging her own. He groped at one breast while his other hand tugged on her hair. Mako rubbed Korra's nipple into a straining bud begging to be released into the air.

"You don't play fair," she whined, kissing his collarbone and shoulder.

"You're the one who bit me," he countered.

He found himself being flipped over for that smug statement.

"Now you're not playing fair," he groaned as she grinded against him. He reached for her hips, guiding her to a better angle so that she rubbed along his straining length with frustrating, but wonderful, friction. Korra laughed, stretching back sultrily, giving Mako the briefest view of the underside of her breasts before falling forward, trapping his head between her hands, their foreheads pressing together.

"Deal with it."

There was a daring glint in her eyes, the one she knew Mako couldn't refuse. He took the bait eagerly, kissing her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, bucking into her as he flipped them again, reclaiming his position on top. Desperate to keep kindling their arousal, Mako sought more of Korra's skin. He traced his fingers down her abdomen, twirling them playfully around her navel, caught up in the way her thigh was pressed against his cock, and how she smelled of sweat and smoke, and how she kept making those wonderful sounds, her breath tickling his ear.

His hand found her, fitting snuggly against the apex of her thighs, his palm rubbing shamelessly against her sex. He could feel her heat through her pants, his fingertips finding a small stain of moisture.

Korra froze under him, her breaths coming out choppy and trembling, her hands gripping at his undershirt so tightly that her nails were digging holes into the thin cotton.

They'd never gone this far before.

Sure, they'd groped each other more than a few times. They'd grinded against one another, getting hot and bothered, but this was new. Neither had ever had the courage to reach out and touch the other so intimately before. Mako hadn't even really been thinking, he just wanted Korra to keep making those sweet sounds. Now she was silent, as still as he had ever seen her, and he felt panic clash like a tsunami against his longing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "I didn't mean t –"

She silenced him with a kiss. A chaste peck, far too innocent to fan the flames of his arousal like it did. She pushed him up from their laying position. He let her direct him, shuffling down the bed, knelling before her as he watched the beautiful young woman appraise him with her bewitching blue eyes. She was deciding something, and it made Mako gulp at the air greedily. He was catatonic as she removed her chest bindings, amber eyes entranced by the new flesh that was steadily revealed to him. Her breasts seemed to sigh when they were released, or perhaps that was him. They were perky and plump, moving up and down as Korra breathed heavily, fingers twitching impatiently at her sides as she let him drink her in. And just when he had believed that he had memorized the exact color of her dark nipples, Korra hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her bottoms and pulled them down, taking her underwear, too. With a grace as smooth as water, as fluid as a flame, she let her clothes fall to the floor and kneeled before him, nude and nervous, beautiful and regal, like a spirit awaiting tribute.

All he had to offer was himself.

He followed her example, quickly shimmying out of his remaining clothing, blushing like a fool when he noticed Korra seemed transfixed by his erection. But, as she had let him have his fill of ogling her body, he waited with agitated patience as she examined him. Their eyes met suddenly and the air around them changed, as if it had finally dawned on the teenagers what they were doing…what they were about to do. And when she smiled at him, her eyes were large blue gems, speaking what her voice wouldn't.

She wanted him too, she wanted _this_. She was ready if he was.

He leaned forward and kissed her, adding a new layer to the passion they had created. He let her pull them down to the mattress, humming blissfully when their skin was pressed together, her breasts against his chest, his hips nestled against hers. She took his hand and led it down the side of her body, flattening it decisively against her stomach.

"Have you ever…" she paused, releasing his wrist to run her fingers up his hand, tracing each digit with a nervous flutter, "…done anything like this…before?"

"Not this far," he confessed. He'd never wanted to be this close to anyone before. She smiled at him, brazen and unafraid, before guiding his hand down her toned stomach.

"Good."

"Good?" he echoed, trying to keep his mind focused on her words, but that was hard when his fingers touched coarse, unexplored curls. Korra spread her fingers over his, leading him until the tip of his longest finger touched the softest flesh on her body. Reflexively, he curled that curious digit, finding a slick and hot cavity. She shuddered, half a laugh and half a sob slipping past her lips.

"Yeah. I hate when you have the upper hand," she confessed. She locked gazes with him, the ocean in her eyes battling with the inferno in his. It was a challenge, but then, most things with Korra were.

It was a good a thing Mako never was afraid of healthy competition…

* * *

_Present..._

That first time had been…clumsy.

Amazing, but very, _very_ clumsy.

Mako found himself blushing and smiling fondly as he remembered that night, his nostalgic gaze falling on Korra's slumbering face as he replayed the image of her eager and nervous expressions when she'd given him her virginity.

They'd both been rough in their enthusiasm. He'd suckled on her nipples too hard (she'd slapped him in the face for that), and when she had decided to take his cock in her hands, her nails had pinched the sensitive skin of his head (the memory still made him cringe). They'd fumbled so much that night. It had taken forever for the firebender's fingers to find that charged bundle of nerves between Korra's legs that had the Avatar clawing at his sheets and screaming into the night. Then there had been the humiliating ordeal of realizing he had no protection and being forced to wrap Korra's pelt around his waist as he'd wandered to Bolin's room to riffle around for a condom. Korra had been keenly fascinated in watching him put it on, too, which had made him nearly rip the fragile lambskin before he'd successfully slipped it over his cock and joined her back in bed.

Her flesh had been tight and untried, sheathing him so snuggly that he'd wondered how he could even think about wanting to be apart from her. Korra hadn't cried that first time, that was far too damsel-like. She'd cursed and hissed through her teeth instead, pulling his hair while screwing her eyes shut against the invading pain and discomfort, telling him to move quickly, bucking her hips madly. He'd wanted to give her time to adjust, to get over the tenderness, but she'd kept arching under him like a dragon, impulsive, impatient, and stubborn as always. So he'd moved, slowly, waiting, listening for her sighs of discomfort to transform into great gasps of pleasure. Eventually they did, but by then Mako had been too far gone, plunging into her wildly, steam wafting off his back as he'd fought the oncoming climax, wanting to bring her pleasure, wanting her to reach that pinnacle with him.

He hadn't been able to hold out.

Korra had cuddled him after he came, kissing his brow, whispering her own amazement at what they had just done. Mako had felt like a bit of failure, curling his body against Korra's, trying to apologize for leaving her unsatisfied. But, just like Korra had said when they woke up in each other's arms a few hours later, her hand trailing down his abdominals and following the line of dark hairs that surrounded his navel and plunged lower, practice made perfect.

And it did.

It really did…

* * *

_Six months ago…_

"I love watching you train," Korra admitted, ripping his shirt to shreds before latching onto his neck.

"So I've noticed," he responded playfully, letting her pin him against the locker room wall, his amber eyes darting to the open door. "Korra, just let me –"

"No." She slammed him back against the wall so hard his head cracked on the tile.

"Agni's teeth, Korra!" he cursed, cradling his cranium while his savage girlfriend paid no mind to his pain and continued lavishing his body with sultry kisses.

It was quite amazing how quickly his headache was forgotten.

He gripped her arms, loving how she flattered attention to his neck and chest. He tried to kiss her back, tried to keep her still for just a moment so he could return her passion, but she was far too quick, even blocking him when he tried to move his hands behind her head and force her mouth to his.

"What are you doing?" he wondered, half amused, half irritated.

"Something," she teased, nipping his shoulder as her hands rubbed his growing erection through his training pants.

"Korra!" he moaned, thrusting his hips against her nimble fingers, reveling in the delicious friction. She started to loosen his trousers and Mako moved to help her with the ties at his waist. She slapped his palms, pushing them out of her way. She didn't want his help. He closed his eyes and soaked in the sensations, his heart hammering in his chest as his pulse sped much faster than it had during his training. He felt a knot of excitement coil in his belly, his abdominals tensing as Korra kissed his navel and released his cock into the moist air. She gripped him the way he'd taught her, firmly, squeezing gradually as her fist moved towards his head, her thumb ghosting over the tip, her blunt nail rubbing the sensitive flesh. He felt her laugh against him as he shuddered, and the only retaliation he could come up with was to pull her hair out of its constant wolftail and tug on the thick tresses.

She loved it when he pulled on her hair.

The pleasure running through his body was intense, only increasing with each stroke of Korra's hand. His head felt detached from his body, like he was floating away from everything but the way she made him feel. He looped his fingers through her hair, seeking something to keep him tethered to the world.

Korra's lips slipping over the head of his cock like a warm, wet sheath did it.

"Korra!" he growled, his fingers straining in her hair, his eyes going wide and disbelieving as she took him a little more into her mouth. "Korra," he groaned again, unwilling to stop her as her tongue swirled along to tip of his cock.

It felt so _good_.

She hummed lowly, the vibrations sending a shock to every nerve in his erection, nearly undoing him. He felt her take him into her mouth as deeply as she could, shivering when her teeth accidentally caught on the sensitive skin, liking the dull burn it left behind and the way Korra licked the injury. She kissed his length, up one side and down the other before encasing him once again, her hands squeezing the flesh she couldn't swallow.

The firebender managed to find a hidden reserve of strength and opened his eyes. He wasn't surprised to find Korra staring at him. She was no doubt enjoying the complete control she had over him, relishing the power.

"Korra."

He whispered her name, his voice soaked with yearning and gratitude and passion. He untangled his fingers from Korra's hair, a challenge as she continued to bob her head purposefully along his length. He brought his palm to her cheek, keeping his eyes locked with hers. They were shining, they were always shining, but there was a darkness to her aquamarine irises. They were clouded over with desire, and looked like sapphires.

She released him from her mouth, licking the corner of her lips.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She was being sincere, not snide, and it was then that Mako understood just how much she wanted to please him; how much his opinion did and always had mattered. Licking his lower lip, the firebender smiled.

"Never."

Korra mirrored Mako's sultry smirk…

* * *

_Five months ago…_

When he'd teasingly asked Korra if she wouldn't mind scrubbing his back, he hadn't actually expected her to join him in the tub. Now, with her strong legs wrapped around his waist, her breasts pressed up against his back, her breath tickling his ear and her hands massaging soap along his shoulders and neck, Mako was very glad he'd extended the offer.

He ran his hands up and down her legs, fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on her knees, watching with idle fascination as the soapy water cascaded down her calves, small droplets of moisture clinging to the rich brown skin. Her hands felt as good as the warm water, working out the kinks and knots in his muscles, healing him from the stress of the day. And as he relaxed, his mind drifting into a pleasant fuzzy state while Korra hummed a Water Tribe lullaby in his ear, the firebender knew peace for the first time in years…

…that is until he felt his cock twitch when Korra kissed his earlobe.

He craned his neck and caught her smirk in the corner of his eye.

"Relaxed?" she asked huskily, her arms crossing over his chest.

"You tease," he accused roguishly before he kissed her. He tried to turn in her embrace so that he could reach for her breasts, but Korra was too fast. He was never too surprised that Korra always managed to slip out of his hold – the girl was as strong as a komodo-rhino – she could easily overpower him if she wanted to.

Mako thought Korra had moved because she wanted to sit in his lap. She liked being on top and he didn't mind letting her take the lead, but when he felt her push him further down the tub, the firebender was a little confused. He could hear Korra moving, the water lapping around her as she shifted. When he turned to see what she was up to, the teenager nearly choked. Korra had risen out of the water, the front of her body leaning heavily against the lip of the tub, her rear end thrust out at him in a sultry invitation. Her wet hair clung to her toned and shapely back, and she threw him a half-lidded glance over her shoulder.

She wanted him to take her like this, from behind, like a wild beast.

The image turned him on so much that he was on her in a moment, forging foreplay. Neither of them needed it anyway.

She was incredibly wet when he slid into her and it took all of Mako's strength not to come right then. Her fleshy walls encasing him were like liquid fire. He took a minute to breathe, regain his focus, and his first few thrusts were shallow and controlled. But then Korra mewled, gasping his name, and he couldn't be gentle any longer. He drove into her in a frenzy, gripping her hips harshly, squeezing her ass and thighs. His eyes were focused on the shadows the orange light played on her back, his ears trained on her pleas and cries.

"Right there!" she gasped. "Mako! Oh spirits, I…I can't. Please!"

He was touching something inside of her with each long stroke, a hidden spot that left her completely at his mercy. Mako felt a surge of power overtake him, like a dragon that had been dormant and dozing in his heart was suddenly awoken and set free. Was this how she felt every time she went down on him, leaving him a begging and quivering mess? Did Korra feel this same wonderful nirvana every time she had him under her control?

Korra was the Avatar. She had all the power of the physical and spirit world at the tips of her fingers, and yet she chose to let him work his own power over her, to submit to him. The knowledge was a heady aphrodisiac and it drove Mako over the edge. He couldn't help himself, couldn't control his body. He came inside of her, the last logical brain cell in his head berating him for not using protection. Yet the vision of Korra's belly swollen with their child made the firebender yearn for that future with startling sincerity.

He and Korra and a baby.

It would be perfect.

He didn't leave her unfulfilled. Slipping out of her, Mako bent over Korra's body, his fingers finding that little nub of nerves that always made her writhe and come. He tapped and rubbed it vigorously, burying his nose in her wet hair until he felt her climax.

Exhausted, they sank back into the tub and held each other until the water turned cold…

* * *

_Two months ago…_

Mako was enthralled as he watched Korra ride him, her hips dancing along his in a perfect rhythm, her brown skin taut and rippling with corded muscle. He had one hand on her rear, nails digging into the plump flesh like he was squeezing a ripe moon peach. The other hand was making love to one of her breasts while his tongue lavished attention on its twin. Mako loved the way Korra's nipple pebbled against his thumb, tweaking it over and over again until it was a tight bud, like a coffee bean. His tongue swirled over her other nipple, his mouth hot as he suckled.

Korra raked her fingers though his hair, exclaiming that she was close. Mako placed both of his hands on Korra's face and pulled her into a searing kiss as she moved frantically against him. He caught the scream of her climax in his mouth, hoping that he'd muffled her enough that one of the roaming Air Acolytes wouldn't come wandering into Oogi's stable wondering what was making all the noise since the sky bison was out on his evening flight with Tenzin.

Her inner walls clenched around him desperately when she came, her orgasm sending him reeling into his own as he pumped his hips into her, riding out the euphoria as long as possible, all the while still kissing her. They collapsed on a pile of straw, their limbs heavy and lifeless, like they were a pair of Ikki and Jinora's dolls. Korra lay on Mako's chest, panting, too tired to pull her top down and cover her breasts. Mako didn't mind. He relished the smooth circles she rubbed along his chest and arms, her hands like water as they changed directions, calm but tumultuous at the same time.

He was still inside of her, snug and warm, exactly where he wanted to be.

"Not that I'm complaining," he started when his brain remembered that he could speak, "but what was that all about?"

Mako wasn't a prude, and he wasn't prone to refusing Korra when she wanted him, but there had been something different in the way she'd practically tackled him on route to the ferry and dragged him into Oogi's stable. It was the first time they'd made love half dressed. Spirits, he still had his boots on! Korra had been in a frenzy to join with him, yet they moment she'd sunk down onto his cock she'd seemed to immediately calm, exploiting their love making for as long as she could, going slow and steadily, like it was the last time they would ever be together.

"I thought I'd lost you," she confessed in a cracking whisper, lips brushing against his neck.

Mako shut his eyes and berated himself. He understood now.

Five days ago, he and Korra had been ambushed by chi-blockers. While they had made it out of the fight, Mako had been severely injured by one of the electrified weapons that the Equalists were prone to use. He'd fallen into unconsciousness, the blinding pain of sharp, debilitating energy paralyzing his body. When he'd woken up almost two days later, he was on Air Temple Island, Korra at his bedside like a vigilant, if a bit smothering, guardian spirit.

She'd been worried. He had scared her.

Mako hugged Korra warmly.

"I'm alright," he said against her temple. "I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you." He believed those words, wanted her to believe them, too, but her fingers trailed down his side and rested over the spot where they both knew a puckered and raw scar still lay healing under a fresh bandage. One of his hands joined hers, linking their fingers, squeezing. She moved to hover over him then, eyes locking with his.

"I don't ever want to lose you," she confessed, her voice as gentle as a leaf on the wind. "I don't ever want to be without you."

Every emotion Mako had for this woman filled him to the brim at that moment. He was humbled and in awe. He could see how she felt for him, it was written plainly on her face. He wanted to tell her he felt the same way, that he never wanted to be away from her, that she was what made his life whole, that she was his family.

But her eyes had too many colors, and he was, after all, only human.

He kissed her instead, gently, slowly, letting his tongue seduce her as he got hard again. He flipped them over and made love to her with a grace gained from years of firebending, his body fluid and sharp, specific and on point like a dancer.

He never noticed the pool of tears that had gathered in the corners of Korra's eyes…

* * *

_Present day…_

They weren't a perfect couple. Spirits, they weren't perfect people. They had their problems, their arguments and disagreements like everyone else. Normally, they would work through their issues in the gym, pummeling each other during practice until the fight was gone, but something had changed after that night in Oogi's stable, and not for the better.

When her body was too tired, when she'd exhausted herself with bending and training, Korra had started to vent her frustrations with her boyfriend verbally, and while that wasn't rare, the barbs and accusations she threw at Mako were often more damaging than any element she could bend in his direction.

He remembered the first time this new, viscous side of Korra emerged…

* * *

_Seven weeks ago…_

"You got cocky!" Mako snapped, slamming his locker shut. "I told you to stay on defense. I told you that the Sparrowkeets' new earthbender was going to try and take you out and to keep an eye on him. I _told_ you I'd push him back and not to worry."

"I can take care of myself!" Korra screamed, throwing her helmet in his general direction, missing him only because she didn't really want to break his nose. "I don't need you to protect me, in the ring or otherwise."

"I'm team captain –"

"And I'm the Avatar!" she interrupted, crossing her arms angrily.

"So you think that means you know better than me?"

"No," Korra answered, pouting, "but I do know that the Sparrowkeets' earthbender was open and I took a chance because you wouldn't. At least I had the balls to do something about it."

"Korra," he growled, his pride taking an unforgiving hit. "Just because you've had years of training, just because your teachers were some of the best benders in the world, just because you're the _fucking_ Avatar, doesn't mean anything!"

He gave as good as he got, hitting Korra where he knew it would hurt the most. She loathed the very notion of her life's training as having been for nothing. Mako cut into one of her most secret insecurities, and she could feel the scar like a physical blow.

"What do you know?" she snapped. "Mako, the firebender from the school of hard knocks. Mako, the piteous boy with the shady past. Mako, the orphan."

He gasped at the cruelty in her words, his entire body stinging as if he'd just been beaten within an inch of his life. It felt as if his heart had shattered, the pieces spilling from his chest to crumble at his feet on the dirty floor of the locker room. Korra looked just as stunned, like she was surprised such venom could slip past her lips, but the poison was out now, and it had infected the air between them.

"You know what, I'm done."

Korra shook her head, seeming to wipe her conscience of the whole situation. Mako didn't say a word. He watched, as still as a statue, as Korra tore off her Fire Ferrets uniform, throwing the damp red clothing and pads at his feet.

"Good luck getting a new waterbender," she said as she walked past him, "and better luck finding a new girlfriend that will put up with your shit."

She left him there, bruised and broken, and despite her heartless words, her callous behavior, Mako found himself wishing she would come back…

* * *

_Present day…_

That first fight still haunted Mako. They had both been so malicious to one another. The firebender hadn't even known that such spitefulness resided in his heart until he'd found himself slinging pitiless insults at Korra with more viciousness than he'd ever used to bend fire at an opponent.

That first time they'd broken up, Mako had really thought it was the end. Everything that was said in the locker room had sounded so final. But that night, he'd been woken up from a disquieting sleep to find Korra leaning over him, water from Yue Bay dripping from her hair and falling onto his cheek. She'd been so upset, so desperate, that she'd forgotten to bend the water off of her after swimming to the arena and launching herself up to his apartment. She'd said she was sorry. He'd said he was sorry. They had fast and furious make-up sex before falling asleep in each other's arms, waking up the next day and going out for breakfast as if nothing had happened…

…until they'd got into a fight over whose turn it was to foot the bill. In a flurry of emotion, Korra had once again declared her and Mako to be through, throwing a plate of eggs in his face before storming out of the restaurant, leaving him behind to pay for the food and the hole she'd punched through the wall.

And just like before, she'd come to him that night, saying she was sorry which led to them having sex until dawn and sleeping in past their allotted training time, which led to Mako blaming Korra, which led to another fight. The cycle was vicious, and for seven weeks it hadn't stopped…

* * *

_Five weeks ago…_

"I'm not done talking to you," Korra roared as she followed Mako out of the great hall.

"Well I'm done listening to you," he snorted, ignoring the raging woman at his heels. The couple was at the Sato estate, Asami having organized a rather ostentatious party for Mako's birthday. It was supposed to be a night of revelry and fun, but when Korra kept muttering snide criticisms about the food, the wine, the cake, and especially the Sato heiress into his ear, Mako couldn't stand it. They'd been dancing when she made the comment that Asami's taste in music was stuffy when Mako had decided that it was the last straw. He'd left Korra in the middle of the dance floor, embarrassing the young Avatar and not caring in the slightest.

Mako entered the washroom, wishing Korra wouldn't follow him, but knowing that she was. It made his head ache when she slammed and locked the door behind her.

"Mako –"

"If it's about Asami I don't want to hear it!" he hissed. "She's my friend, Korra, and I thought she was your friend, too. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just think that if Asami was your friend she'd know you a little better than to throw this over-the-top ball for your birthday,"

"I happen to like everything she's done," Mako said, pleased when he noted the surprise that flashed across Korra's face. "Why are you so insecure?"

"I'm not," Korra insisted, crossing her arms and turning her back on him. "Just seems fishy that an _ex_-girlfriend would go to so much trouble."

Mako wanted to hit his head against a wall, or better yet, give Korra a good shake. She was still hung up on his very short-lived relationship with Asami, the one that ended over a year ago. Huffing, the firebender approached Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you need me to say it?" he asked, masking his disappointment when Korra shrugged. He thought she knew him better than that. Still, if it would make her happy, then he would say what she needed to hear. "I don't have those feelings for Asami. Not anymore. And what I did feel for her…it's nothing compared to what I feel for you." He never saw her face, never saw the relief wash over Korra's features or the blush that tinted her cheeks, or the spark of hope that lit up in her eyes. She let him turn her body to face his, let him hug her, his arms as reassuring as the promise of a sunrise.

"I didn't mean it," she muttered into his suit jacket.

"I know," Mako answered. '_You never do._'

He kept the thought, frustrated and tired as it was, to himself.

They hugged each other for a long time, locked away in the bathroom, the echo of Mako's birthday party muffled by the marble walls that kept them hidden away from the crowd. When the atmosphere around them changed from something peaceful to something more charged, neither could say, but soon, Korra was kissing him, and he was bunching her dress up around her thighs, and she was touching his ass and he was lifting her onto the long counter so she could wrap her legs around him.

"So, Birthday Boy, do you want your gift now, or –oh!"

He'd slipped his fingers into her underwear before she could finish her offer, discovering that Korra was already wet and sensitive, jumping when his thumb rubbed her just the right way. He didn't say a word as he took her, hard and fast, seeking only the blinding release that Korra's body promised, taking her selfishly. It was the first time they'd been together when he hadn't even tried to make her come, and as they adjusted themselves before heading back to the party, Mako knew Korra was left wanting.

It frightened him how little he cared…

* * *

_Two weeks ago…_

"Harder!" Korra begged, her back arching, one hand wandering down between her legs so she could rub herself into a frenzy while Mako took her savagely from behind. The firebender groaned, biting her shoulder. The steam was suffocating, perspiration making their clothes stick uncomfortably to their skin. His cock was slapping into her at a brutal pace, the knot in the stomach cranking and tightening, but he desperately kept himself at bay. Korra was making those wonderful sounds again.

They were in the engine room of the ferry that traveled daily from the mainland to Air Temple Island, hidden in a steamy corner, rutting away like two polar bear-dogs in heat.

This time, the fight had been Mako's fault.

They were practicing and Mako had critiqued Korra's waterbending. As usual, she took his notes personally, and as had been usual for the past several weeks, their normal banter quickly turned into mean-spirited jabs and humiliating criticisms. Fed up with everything, Mako had waved his hand in dismissal, saying that Hasook was a better waterbender than Korra.

Korra never made a comeback. She'd just walked out of the gym. Mako hadn't heard from her in three days, finally giving in on the morning of the fourth and going to Air Temple Island to seek her out. Their reunion had been tense, like reality would crack if they took one toe out of line. They were civil, and when Mako had asked Korra if she wanted to go back to the arena with him on the next ferry, she'd said yes. They hardly spoke, hardly touched. They just stood at the railing of the stern, looking up at Avatar Aang's colossus as they passed,

And then Mako took her hand in his, twining their fingers together.

He'd meant for the gesture to be reassuring, to be gentle and romantic, something sturdy in this bizarre web of passion, and anger, and tension they had caught themselves up in. He'd never intended for the action to lead to anything more, but then Korra stole a kiss and whispered in his ear how badly she wanted him and Mako couldn't find it in himself to refuse her.

She was his downfall every time.

"I'm gonna come," he grunted.

"Me too," she moaned. They climaxed together, the sound of the engine drowning out their cries. His physical needs sated, Mako leaned over Korra's back, holding her to him, wondering why he felt so empty after having sex with her when once he'd felt so full.

Something was wrong.

Lately, it seemed that all Mako and Korra did was have round after round of make-up sex. They still had passion, and tension, but as Mako came down from his euphoric high, his breath coming in damp puffs against Korra's ear, the firebender suddenly knew what was missing.

For the last several weeks, Mako and Korra hadn't been making love. They were just fucking, the motions of their bodies driven by something primal, not emotional. Their feelings weren't part of the equation. Somewhere along the way, they'd stopped caring.

The realization made Mako sick.

He moved away from Korra like she'd burned him, violently pulling the condom from his cock and throwing it into a dark corner of the engine room like it was a dirty secret. How had this happened? How had they – how had _he_ – let this happen? This relationship, this wonderful and tumultuous and exasperating and exciting relationship had suddenly transformed into something that was hollow and barren, completely devoid of the depth and respect it had started with. Mako was ashamed, angry for falling into such a deplorable place, guilty for treating Korra as little better than a piece of meat.

She was so much more than that. She meant so much more to him.

With a newfound and solemn determination, Mako swore to set everything right. He committed himself to regaining that balance, that deeply rooted connection, that admiration and loyalty, that bond, that beautiful and unexplainable force that joined them together closer than their bodies ever could.

"Hey. Is everything alright?"

He was startled when Korra touched his arm, disturbing his musings. She'd readjusted her clothing, looking the picture of innocence and concern. Mako felt his stomach do flip-flops as the very sight of her. For reasons only the Spirits knew, Korra wanted to be with him.

And he wanted to be with her.

He was going to fix whatever it was that had broken between them because he cared about her more than anything else. Because he cared about _them_.

"Everything's fine," he said, meaning the words and feeling a tranquil confidence wash over him. "I promise, everything is going to be fine…

* * *

_Present Day…_

He'd meant those words, and if nothing else, Mako was a man that stood by his promises. The first thing he had decided was that the sex had to stop. Until they delved into the root of the problem, until it wasn't just about the release but about the closeness, Mako wouldn't even let himself think about touching Korra intimately.

For a while, it had worked.

Once Korra had caught on that her boyfriend was avoiding sleeping with her, and once she'd calmed down from that slap in the face, the pair had actually started talking again. They'd go for long rides on Naga though the city, join Asami and Bolin for double dates at the cinema, listen to the radio, or sometimes they would just snuggle on the couch in his apartment, secluded and warm, and just be together. The closeness they'd seemed to have lost was slowly returning.

Until the inevitable happened.

The fight had been over, of all things, his scarf. They were wasting time in a new department store, hoping to spot a birthday present for Bolin. While Mako had been perusing through some records, searching for his brother's favorite jazz band's newest album, Korra had popped up by his side, smiling from ear to ear as she held up a soft blue woolen scarf. When he'd asked her why she was showing it to him, the Avatar had proudly announced that it was time Mako got himself a new one and got rid of the old rag he had draped around his neck.

Mako was insulted and pissed off.

While his scarf had seen better days, the patched and scraggly scarlet cloth was the only thing he had left of his father. Korra knew this. She was supposed to understand. When he told her so, the smile had vanished from his girlfriend's face. She'd called him a sentimental pretty boy. He'd called her an overemotional basket case. Korra had thrown the blue scarf in his face and stormed off. He'd followed her, hands clenched in his pockets, his blush more from the frustration he was keeping in check rather than the embarrassment of feeling every shoppers' eyes follow him out of the store. They'd marched back to the arena, Korra a few steps ahead of him. When they finally got to the attic apartment, the oil hit the fire…

* * *

_Two hours ago… _

"You're a prick."

"And you're a shrew."

"Idiot!"

"Pest!"

They were standing toe to toe, their chests rubbing together with each heaving breath they took. Mako was looking down on Korra, brows furrowed, mouth pressed into a thin frowning line. Korra had her chin tilted defiantly, pout in place, and a storm raging in her blue eyes. It really wasn't a surprise when she leaned forward to kiss him. It wasn't even a shock when he returned her embrace, tongue and teeth meeting hers like opposing solders on a battlefield. Spirits, he'd missed the taste of her, the smell of her, how she felt, and those mewls of pleasure that were like music to his ears…

…but he couldn't let it go any further. Not if he wanted to save what they had. Not if he wanted to hold on to everything they'd been rebuilding over the past two weeks.

"No," he groaned, pulling away from her, hating himself when he saw the hurt and anger clash in her eyes.

"Why won't you touch me anymore?" Korra asked, her voice a weak sob. Mako felt his walls crumble. He was hurting her by being physically distant, and yet she was hurting him by being emotionally out of reach. They were trapped in an abyss, no end or beginning in sight, suspended in a dark cavern where they were damned either way.

And that's when Mako made up his mind.

He turned on her, hoisting his girlfriend up and onto his shoulder as he walked towards the ladder that led to his bedroom.

"Put me down!" Korra demanded, punching his rear end, her flailing legs very nearly smacking him in the groin. The firebender moved quickly, dumping Korra on his bed, his jacket, shirt, gloves, scarf and boots gone from his body before she had a chance to even gather her bearings. Kneeling down beside the bed, he pulled her legs towards him, stripping her of her boots and pants and underwear even as she thrashed. "What are you doing?"

"This is what you want, right?"

He moved to rest on top of her, kicking his pants off his legs. He pressed his cock against her thigh, the contact of her warm skin enflaming his growing erection. He couldn't help smirking when she stilled beneath him. Taking advantage of her motionlessness, Mako relieved her of her top and brazier, leaving her as naked as he. Gently, with a tentativeness he hadn't expressed since their first time together, Mako leaned forward and kissed Korra. He didn't rush to deepen the kiss, he simply laid his lips upon hers and sighed, offering gentle pecks as his hands roamed her body. His caresses were as light as feathers, playful, but there was something else there, something that was reverential and true.

He was worshiping her.

When his hands found her breasts Korra arched into his touch with a sigh, wanting him to go faster, to be rougher, to forgo this steady and infuriatingly slow pace. But Mako wouldn't be deterred. He kissed a path to her breasts, taking one in his mouth and suckling. Korra writhed and pleaded, her legs clamping like a vice around his hips. She pulled at his hair, demanding that he take her. Angry at her insistence, Mako bit her breasts, causing his girlfriend to cry out in pain, arching against him. He moved then to hover over her, their noses bumping.

"Fine," he seethed through clenched teeth. "But just remember. This is what _you_ wanted." He bit her earlobe for good measure, making sure she understood that what was about to happen was all her doing.

He flipped them over, letting Korra take the lead, meeting her for every kiss and bite, each bruising touch and shuddering curse. He let her use him, watching as she rode him to a frantic completion. He memorized the way her breasts heaved as she fell up and down on his cock in a rapid rhythm. His eyes traced the curve of her hip, the dimple of her waist, the richness of her brown skin. He breathed in deeply, wanting to ingrain the scent of her and him together in his memory. He wanted to capture the moment, wanted to seal it up tightly and horde it just for himself.

Because Mako knew this was the last time.

There wouldn't be anymore of these petty and mean fights. There wouldn't be round after round of make-up sex in every dark ferry corner. There wouldn't be anymore of this unwelcome and seemingly unbridgeable distance. When they were done, Korra would likely fall asleep, and when she woke up, Mako was going to ask her to tell him what was wrong. And if she refused to tell him, then he was done.

They were done…

* * *

_Present day…_

Korra stirred beside him, a long yawn announcing her return to consciousness. Mako felt his heart ache, his chest clenching in pain. He took a long, shuddering breath and sought the strength he knew he would need for this conversation. He'd made up his mind about Korra, and while the woman beside him probably wouldn't want to listen to what he had to say, he was determined to tell her.

He had had enough.

"Hi," Korra drawled, snuggling against his side like Pabu, content and relaxed, almost purring in his ear.

Mako moved quickly.

Before Korra had a chance to understand what was going on, her boyfriend had her pinned beneath him. He pressed his full weight on top of her, their naked bodies aligned in a perfect connection of his angles and her curves. A lustful spark bloomed in the Avatar's eyes and she raised her hands to wrap around Mako's neck and pull his mouth to hers. Mako caught her wrists in an iron-like grip before she got the chance and pinned them above her head. Smirking at the firebender's bid for control, Korra craned her neck, still trying to kiss him, but Mako moved away and her lips barely brazed his chin.

"Mako? What the hell?" she asked, not liking his coyness. Looking up at his face, Korra realized that, despite the circumstances, Mako was not in an amorous mood. His golden eyes were hard, his brows furrowing and creasing the skin of his forehead. He wasn't smiling or smirking, his mouth a firm and unmoving line. She already knew that what he was going to say wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I can't do this anymore."

She hadn't expected that. Korra felt a fear that surpassed the terror that Amon once stuck in her take hold of her spirit, the seriousness of the situation, the heavy melancholy of the atmosphere pushing down on her like a mountain. This wasn't right. Mako never initiated their breakups. He never spoke with such finality. He never looked at her with such pain.

"What –"

"Tell me what's wrong," he interrupted, his voice low and quiet.

"Nothing," she spouted reflexively.

"Tell me or…" Mako closed his eyes and swallowed, forcing the words past his lips. "Or we're through."

Korra gasped. Mako didn't make threats. He was serious.

The fear of losing him, the paralyzing and devastating panic of having him walk out of her life was too much. There were too many feelings, too many tears and hurt and pain welling inside of her. When she felt Mako shift to get off her, Korra felt a dam inside of her burst.

"I'm afraid!" she cried.

"Of what? What are you afraid of?" he yelled back. She clamped her lips tightly, stubbornly, refusing to give him an answer. Mako was at a loss. He could see Korra slipping away form him like water, earth, fire, air between his fingers. He was desperately trying to hang on, but she was like vapor. "Korra, please."

He touched his brow to hers, looking into her eyes with a raw desperation. He was begging, reaching out for her, not wanting to put an end to a relationship that meant more to him than anything else in the world. He didn't want to leave Korra, but he wouldn't put himself though the torment of her callousness and distant attitude. Either she was in it for the long run, or he wasn't going to stick around, because he wanted everything.

He wanted it all.

He wanted _Korra._

Mako brought his hand to her face. He let his thumb trace her cheekbone.

And then he said it.

"I love you."

The words had been lodged in his throat for a long time, but the feeling had been residing in his heart for longer. He'd simply never had the nerve to say them. Korra shuddered against him, her breath coming out in choppy puffs, eyes as wide as an ocean as she looked up at him with astonishment, and humility, and understanding.

"I love you," he said again, "so please tell me what's wrong."

Korra wrapped her arms around him in a tight and almost desperate hug, burrowing her face against him. "I thought you didn't," she confessed, her vulnerability secure and hidden in the crook of his neck. Mako was stunned.

"Why? How?" he asked.

"Because you never said anything after I told you."

Mako stilled moving to gently prod Korra's face away from his neck so he could look at her properly.

"You never told me you loved me," he said, confused and a bit irked that she still hadn't said how she felt.

"I did, too. In Oogi's stable," she began with an earnest whisper, "I told you I never wanted to be without you."

"That could mean a lot of things," Mako argued gently.

"You still never said anything back," she countered.

"I didn't know you were saying you love me!" he snapped, defensive of his foolishness. Because of course Korra had her own way of doing everything, even saying 'I love you' to her clueless boyfriend. "You love me," he stated, the truth sinking in like aloe on a burn. It was healing.

"Yeah," Korra admitted a bit bashfully. "I love you." she clarified. "I was afraid of getting my heart broken."

"I've been afraid, too," he confessed, his muscles relaxing under the wonderful, beautiful truth of her feelings. Of their shared feelings. Korra's fingers traced his collarbone, drawing symbols on his skin as the couple basked in the new reality their relationship had entered. He took her wandering hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the finger that had been tickling his skin. Korra watched him with quiet ease, her thumb running along the small scars on his knuckles.

"Fire can burn," she whispered, trying to tell him why she had been afraid. Mako understood.

"So can ice," he said.

In the end, neither Korra or Mako wanted to get hurt. They had shared so much together, their friendship, their humor, their ideas and fears, their affection and their bodies. But sharing their hearts, that was something far more intimate than anything they had ever done before. Now, either one could hurt the other, irrevocably destroy all that they were. This power was heady and invigorating, but it was also terrifying and humbling.

They stayed in each other's arms for a long time, the tension slowly draining until Korra laughed. Mako joined her, chuckling in-between showering kisses on her face, her shoulders, her breasts. Her chuckles soon turned to sighs, her sighs to moans. And he _loved_ her moans. Mako and Korra moved together, kissing, touching, revealing in their newly admitted feelings. The gentle nature of their caresses soon changed, and within moments they were making love, the sacredness of the act feeling newer than even the first time.

They completed each other, his kisses the echo of her love, her moans the broken melody of his name…

* * *

_One year later…_

"You said 'yes', don't try to back out of it now," he teased, spooning her against his body, one arm over her middle and the other acting as a pillow for her head. He buried his nose in her hair, relishing the smell of orange blossoms that lingered in the tresses.

"Anything I say when you're doing _that_ to me doesn't count," Korra argued, trying to catch her breath. Her mind was still in a daze, reason slowly finding its way back to her brain after the explosive release she'd just experienced. It made the Avatar thankful to all the spirits that Air Temple Island was empty save for herself and her lover. '_Thank Yue for every sacred Air Nomad pilgrimage that happens to take place at the Eastern Air Temple_,' she thought with a satisfied smirk, snuggling into Mako's chest, kissing his still racing pulse at the crook of his elbow. She could feel him smile against her neck.

"Oh, so when you were screaming for me to go harder, faster, you didn't mean it?" he asked, the hand on her belly moving swiftly to capture one of her plump breasts, squeezing lightly. "When you told me to taste you here?" he pinched her nipple, "and here?" he licked her shoulder, teeth grazing the skin as his hand dragged down her belly before cupping her slick and still sensitive sex. "You didn't want me to kiss you here? Because that's what you told me. Practically ripped my hair out when I asked if you were sure."

"You were teasing me, you jerk," she groaned, raising one leg to rest on his so that his fingers could continue their delicate petting.

"You still said 'yes'. It counts."

Knowing he wasn't going to drop the issue, Korra sighed, some of the passion fleeing in the wake of her curiosity and nerves. She reluctantly batted his hand away from her and turned in his embrace. She studied him, her gaze intense.

"Are you serious?"

He could see the questions in her eyes and realized he wasn't being rejected, she just needed something more substantial, something that truly proved his commitment to her, but that was Korra, all about the actions and less about the words.

Smirking, Mako rolled out of the bed and made his way to his pile of clothes, riffling through the pockets of his jacket. He could feel Korra staring at him, long past the point of being bashful at her seeing him naked. In fact, he flexed, tightening the muscles of his trim thighs and rear end, knowing Korra likely had her gaze fixed admiringly on ass. She had declared more than once that his rear end was her second most favorite feature of his (the first being his lips), and since he did love her, the firebender decided to indulge the woman before his fingers found the object he was seeking.

He held the betrothal necklace by its silver chain, letting the pendant he had carved from one of the many white stones that dotted the shores of Air Temple Island dangle in the space between them. Korra's smug expression softened, shifting into a tender and content smile. Her blue eyes danced as he made his way back to the bed, kneeling on the floor and propping his elbows on the mattress. He held the necklace up for her inspection, proud of what he had made and hoping that Korra could see all of the dedication and passion he had put into shaping the stone.

"What do you say?" he asked, trying to be charming. "Mrs. Hat Trick has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Korra admired the necklace for a second more before taking in Mako's handsome face. He was smiling at her, his features softened, making him seem so much younger than his eyes claimed. He was looking at her like she was his entire world, vulnerable and trusting, just like that hot, hazy, far away afternoon when he'd first told her that he loved her. Cupping his face between her hands, Korra leaned up and kissed him, slowly, just barely nibbling on his upper lip.

"I think Mr. Avatar sounds better," she whispered playfully against his lips as she moved one hand to delicately grasp the pendant.

Mako stared into Korra's eyes, entranced with them as always, boring deeper and deeper until he was certain he could see her soul. Not her Avatar spirit, not the part of her that was linked to a thousand other lives, but that unique, enchanting, sassy spark of life that twittered and danced beyond the fringes of the crystalline blue in her eyes…the part of her that was solely _Korra_.

And he saw his answer.

Releasing the ends of the necklace, Mako let Korra grasp the weight of the stone in her palm and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Works for me."

Korra's smile was blinding.

"Then…I said 'yes'," she confirmed happily, kissing him on the nose.

Shifting, she knelt upon the bed, unabashedly nude and beautiful. She thrust her chest out as she arched her arms back to secure the necklace around her neck, humming when the stone's smooth surface made contact with her flushed skin. Eyes darkened by a new onslaught of lust and love, Korra let Mako take his fill of ogling her body before beckoning him to the bed with a sultry flick of her finger. He obeyed readily, pulling her into his arms, pressing her against him so that the cool stone of the necklace stuck to his skin as well, branding him as much as her.

"Now," she purred, licking her lips and threading her fingers through his disheveled hair, "what do you say we celebrate our engagement?"

Her kiss was like fire, and he played in the flames.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Fire is the element of power – Iroh_

* * *

_Monkey feathers! This thing nearly killed me! Sorry about the fic being a week late. As you can see, it was a bit of a huge project, much longer than I'd ever anticipated, even with my pre-planning and outlines. _

_Anyway, that was a lot of smut, wasn't it? Not gonna lie, it was both fun and frustrating to write. So, if you couldn't tell, I'm one of those people that believes that communication is the solid foundation to any and all relationships, be they romantic or otherwise, and I also believe that sex without the emotions to back it up is simply unfulfilling. There's nothing wrong with wanting to actually care about the person you share your body with, in fact, it makes the act of making love all the more satisifying for both partners. _

_The next chapter will be air, the element of freedom. Hmm...wonder what I'll write about._

_I hope you liked this latest installment. Hopefully, your smexy dreams for this couple have been sated by my little fic. Happy Saturday, and don't forget to watch the new episode of Korra!_

_If you are so inclined, please leave a review, questions, critiques, or comments. They are always appreciated. _

_Keep calm and Korra on!_


	3. Air

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or The Legend of Korra. _

**A/N:**_ OMG! So long. Sooooooo lllllllooooonnnnngggggg..._

_I honestly didn't think I could write anything longer than the _FIRE_ chapter, but I just had to go and prove myself wrong, didn't I? Well, here it is dear, dear, kind, patient readers, the _AIR_ chapter. I hope that you like it. Like the past chapters, it's told mostly from Mako's point of view. And just a heads up, this chapter covers the first ten years of Korra and Mako's marriage. Yep, ten years. One decade. Three thousand six hundred and fifty-two days._

_I'm exhausted._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Air**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**_Republic City _**

"Where should we put this?"

Mako looked up from the box of dishes he was unpacking to find his wife of five days holding their new chesterfield in her arms. Despite being fully aware of her amazing strength, Mako was still surprised to see Korra cradling a sofa as if it was little more than a child.

"Just put it anywhere," he said, moving to stand near her. "Why didn't you wait for me to help you lift it?" he asked, cringing at the thought of Korra hefting the bulky piece of furniture through their townhouse on her own.

Korra gently set the plush red and gold checker-patterned couch on the floor before flashing her husband an incredulous glance. Was he really asking a question that stupid? Realizing that his query was redundant, Mako sighed and plunked down on the sofa, patting the cushion beside him in an enticing invitation. Korra immediately accepted, jumping onto the couch and snuggling up against Mako, relishing how new it felt to curl her body around his now that he was her husband rather than her boyfriend. They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the traffic outside of their home, the bustle of people and satomobiles a constant low rumble that passed by the window.

"This is nice," Korra sighed into his neck, the strain of moving boxes and furniture all day taking its toll. Her muscles burned.

"Having our own place, or being married?" Mako asked, moving to cup her shoulders in his palms and rub his thumbs along the knots under her skin.

"Both. Mmm...that feels good..."

"Hmm," he sighed, closing his eyes, taking in the scent of fresh paint, floor polish, sunshine and city air.

Their new home was quaint, a comfortable two floor townhouse with a small back garden a few blocks from city hall. It was fairly central and their neighborhood was clean and lively, the majority of residences in the surrounding blocks occupied by young couples like themselves. It was a new adventure, the beginning of their life as a married couple, and it left Mako and Korra feeling enthusiastic.

"Wish we could have gone on a honeymoon," Korra moaned suddenly, leaning her back into Mako's chest, forcing him to abandon her shoulders and wrap his arms snugly around her waist. The couple sighed contently, Korra shifting to kiss the pulse under his jaw.

"We will," the firebender promised, nuzzling his chin along his wife's nose. "We've just postponed it for a little while. We'll get away soon."

Korra nodded, her hair tickling Mako's face. She hoped he was right, that they could escape and just be silly, frivolous newlyweds for a few weeks. Perhaps once the protests died down and the public became used to the idea of the Allowance, maybe then she and Mako could get away together.

Thinking about the Allowance slightly soured the young woman's good mood, and she cuddled closer to her husband. He sighed happily, molding her against his chest with a content rumble. Mako was completely relaxed, the most at ease Korra had seen him in months, and because of that, she silently reminded herself that the current political hassle that she was entangled in was truly worth the trouble, if only to see her love so carefree.

When the couple had first met, two teens training at the chance of the pro-bending championship, neither of them had been, financially speaking, well off. Mako was scraping away to save every yuan he could get his hands on, and Korra was still being blissfully supported by Tenzin and the White Lotus. She hadn't realized the importance of money, of how necessary it was to survive in the world, before she'd met Mako. Over the course of their courtship, Mako had continued to work odd jobs around the city, bending lightning in the power plant, construction work, even going back to the pro-bending arena and helping Toza there. The Fire Ferrets had tried for the championship winnings twice more, but never made it into the winner's circle. Korra and Mako had never known wealth, but they had naively believed that as long as they had each other than they were rich enough. That sort of youthful idealism, however, was soon quashed when Korra fully stepped into her role as the Avatar.

Because it is an Avatar's duty, not career, to work as a public servant and oversee the balance, prosperity, and peace of the entire world, Korra was bound to a position that paid nothing and the demands placed on her kept the young woman from ever being able to hold down a 'real' job. When Mako had asked Korra to marry him, he'd been prepared for the difficult financial burdens of starting a family. In fact, he'd been anticipating them, having secured a full-time maintenance job at the pro-bending arena a few months after he'd proposed. The job wasn't glamorous, but it paid well and it was secure. Mako had been prepared to make his career at the arena. He'd never expected that, just a few weeks before his wedding, the Council of Nations would make a unanimous vote that would see to it that the Avatar and her spouse would never have to worry about money ever again.

They called it the Avatar's Allowance, a private account set up in the name of the Avatar. A percentage of each nation's treasury would be deposited into the account annually and equally, and when Korra passed on and the next Avatar was born, that money would be waiting for them to ensure that their economical needs were met. With the installation of this special trust fund, Korra, and every Avatar that came after her, would have freedom from financial burdens.

The Allowance was, of course, highly controversial, used as slander by many protesting groups as another example of how benders were treated as elite. Because these protests had been anticipated, a condition had been placed on the Allowance, a clause dictating that twenty percent of the annual deposit be donated equally amongst the Four Nations to different charities of the Avatar's choice. It was a stipulation Korra was only too happy to agree to.

She was glad that she and Mako were free from the restraints of money, but being financially secure didn't necessarily mean that they hadn't had to pay for such liberty. The Allowance was still a prime topic of debate and criticism. For Korra and Mako to leave Republic City to go on a honeymoon – a frivolous and surely expensive vacation – would be like asking for a mob to come knocking down their door. Korra was grateful for the inheritance, and if postponing her honeymoon was what she had to do to please the public and express her appreciation, then she could wait.

Besides, so long as they were together, the newlyweds didn't mind.

Korra and Mako had decided that it was better to take advantage of their newly acquired financial emancipation and simply bask in the blooming stages of their marriage. While a honeymoon would have been lovely, it was just as lovely knowing that Mako didn't have to work twelve hour shifts anymore, or that they might not make the rent the following month. There was no worry, no stress, just time to sit back and really think about what they wanted to do, like what color they should paint the bedroom.

And thinking of the bedroom, Korra smiled slyly as she pressed herself harder into Mako's chest, flexing the muscles of her lower back so that they teasingly caressed his crotch. Mako hummed, holding Korra close as she ran her hands up his thighs, curious dark fingers tickling closer to his arousal. The twenty-one year old smirked, kissing his wife's ear. He knew exactly what Korra wanted to do, and he was inclined to agree with her. Unfortunately, they didn't have the time.

"Korra, we can't," he said glumly, grasping her wrist and regrettably pulling her hand away from his body.

"Mako..." she whined, shifting in his lap so that her breasts were pressed against his chest. Her nipples were already hard and she was pouting again, the enticing plumpness of her lower lip muddling his better judgment.

"We're meeting Tenzin, Pema, the kids and Bolin at Narook's in fifteen minutes," he whispered. Even as he spoke, though, his hands found purchase on her backside, squeezing the firm flesh as he pulled his wife closer, his lips finding sanctuary against the column of her throat, tongue slipping out to curl boldly along her pulse.

"Plenty of time," Korra countered sultrily, mewling in his embrace, arching her head back so that his lips could continue their wet, wonderful assault.

"Only if you want a quickie," he snorted.

"Quickies can be nice."

Mako rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be quick. He wanted to be slow, tentative, gentle, torturous. He wanted Korra's knees turning to jelly as he caressed and kissed her. He wanted her gasping his name, begging for him as he took her in their bed, in their shower, on the kitchen counter, beside the fireplace, in every room of their new home.

Their _home_.

His _wife_.

_Korra_.

On second thought, quickies were nice. Very nice.

Mako flipped Korra around, pressing his wife onto the cushions of their new sofa. He kissed her mouth with wild abandon, his tongue petting her own as his hands made quick work of her top, joining in with her laughter as her own deft fingers began unbuttoning his trousers. Their chuckles soon died into moist gasps and heated cries.

When the newlyweds hurried into Narook's almost twenty minutes late – Tenzin's stern, unimpressed stare, Pema's knowing chuckle, Bolin's cheeky wink, and Jinora's bold inquiry of what had taken the couple so long welcoming them – Korra blushed and sputtered unconvincing excuses while Mako laughed heartily and joined his family for dinner.

* * *

**_Ba Sing Se _**

Mako growled lowly, his brow crinkling in hopeless frustration as he looked over the countless pamphlets, brochures, flyers, catalogs, and classifieds that littered the dinner table. No matter how many times he flipped through the papers, or circled numbers, or perused descriptions, the young man couldn't focus, the black and white print bleeding together and choking his brain with too much information.

'_This shouldn't be this hard!_' his mind screamed, ready to send a fireball at the the papers and rid himself of their insufferable, mocking existence. However, the twenty-two year old decided not to do something that could potentially cause major property damage, his imagination conjuring an image of the young Earth Queen's ancient advisers, their condescending glowers boring holes in him as he tried to explain how he'd accidentally burned down the house that they had so generously given to the Avatar and her husband.

Walking away from the table, Mako retreated to the sun room that overlooked the vast garden. It was his favorite room in the house, the panels of long glass reminding him of the windows of the pro-bending arena attic. He sat in a wicker lounge chair, his golden eyes admiring the lush green grounds, the colorful flowers that dotted the boarder of the back yard and the large juniper tree that sheltered Naga's pen from the debilitating heat. While both Mako and Korra had been a bit concerned for how they would settle in their new home, they had been most worried about the polar bear-dog and how she would adapt to the increased temperatures of Ba Sing Se. The Earth Kingdom capital was much hotter than Republic City.

Korra and Mako had been living in Ba Sing Se for a little over six months. The couple had been loathe to move from Republic City, but Korra's duties as the Avatar couldn't be ignored. The unexpected death of Earth King had made a queen of the man's completely unprepared thirteen year old daughter, and in order to see the smooth coronation of the girl, as well as quell any potential coups, Korra had been beseeched to the Earth Kingdom. Mako, of course, went with her.

At first, the firebender had been excited. In Republic City, Mako had served as a council member, often speaking for social reformation. He had been a forefather to a few groundbreaking bills, ones that protected child laborers and saw better funding going out to group homes, shelters, and orphanages. The work Mako had been involved in was fulfilling and when he'd arrived in Ba Sing Se he'd hoped that he would be able to continue serving his cause, but the Council of Five had no interest in listening to Mako, whether he was the Avatar's husband or not. They had made it quite clear, and not politely, that Mako's presence on the advisory board was not needed or wanted.

Korra had been infuriated, but rather than see his wife earthbend the Council of Five into the Outter Ring, Mako graciously – albeit bitterly – refrained from involving himself in any of Ba Sing Se's politics. Korra still had to attend the daily council meetings, sometimes gone from dawn until dusk, leaving Mako to his own devices in their grand villa. While he did admire the house, it never felt like home, not when it was often just he and Naga occupying the large, empty rooms.

Things had started looking up when Bolin moved in.

The earthbender had begun attending classes at Ba Sing Se University at the beginning of autumn, intent on becoming a veterinarian. The couple gladly welcomed Bolin and Pabu to live with them, happy to have family so close. Inspired by his brother, Mako had flirted with the idea of going to school, but several hours of reading university catalogs and touring the campus had convinced the firebender that higher education was not for him. He liked being in the thick of things, rather than observing them from a classroom, far too much. It was then that Mako had decided what he needed to do.

He needed a job.

Because he no longer needed to be employed due to necessity – thanks to the Allowance – Mako was able to be extremely picky about the sort of job he wanted. He could take the time to find something he was passionate about, something he could pour his devotion into, something that would be wonderfully fulfilling.

He had a whole world of choices to pick from.

Gritting his teeth to contain the growl aching to spring free from his throat, Mako leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes, trying to fend off the headache he'd been feeling coming all afternoon. He was stumped. He had no idea what to do, and that helplessness angered the young man so much that smoke began to waft in thin gray ribbons from his clenched fists.

When he and Bolin were first orphaned, the choices were always so much simpler: do what you have to do to survive or you and your brother will die. There had never been an option for Mako. He did everything, including lie, cheat and steal, to keep he and his brother alive. With stakes like that, there really wasn't much choice in the matter. But then he'd met Korra, fell in love with her, married her, and suddenly a world of choices were offered to him. _Him_. For the first time in his life, Mako had to make a decision that was solely and selfishly just for himself, and he was at a complete loss.

"Here's where you're hiding."

The sweet voice that invaded his clustered thoughts was followed by an even sweeter kiss to the back of his neck. Immediately relaxing in his wife's presence, Mako sagged into his chair as Korra draped herself over his shoulders.

"You're home early," he said, hands raising to run along the warm skin of her wrists. "How was your day?"

"Same old, same old," she sighed, her breath tickling the top of his ear. "General Kwan is a backwards thinking, sexist asshole."

"He's still pushing for the Queen to marry?"

"The man is a moo-sow. He wasted the entire morning meeting talking about inviting the King of Omashu to the court for a 'friendly holiday'. The Queen is just thirteen, and King Haru is twice her age!"

"So what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, actually. I mean, I tried, but before I could the Queen told the General that she didn't think that Lady Umi would take kindly to her fiance accepting the invitation."

Mako smiled, kissing Korra's fingers.

"The Queen sounds a lot like you," he complimented.

"Yeah, General Kwan said the same thing during recess," she told him smugly. "And I told him that if I had even the smallest influence on Her Majesty then that meant I was doing my Avatar duties right."

"That's my girl," the firebender stated proudly, shifting out of the chair and stretching his back before turning to kiss Korra fondly on the lips. She smiled into the chaste peck.

"So what were you up to today?" she inquired.

At the mention of his fruitless afternoon, Mako frowned and started back into the house, Korra on his heels. He led her to the dining room, the table still littered with the papers he'd been contemplating. He looked to his wife with resigned exhaustion.

"I can't do it," he muttered.

"Can't do what?" she asked, taking up a newspaper and scanning it.

"Make a decision. It's impossible! There's too many choices. Look." He picked up one of the brochures. "This one is for pro-bending. Seems the sport has become really popular here, too, and they're looking for referees. And this one," he pointed to one of the articles in the paper Korra was holding, "is for a sports writer. I don't have any experience writing professionally, but I know sports. Let's see, what else? There's a security job at the palace, a caretaker's job at the zoo, a soup kitchen in the Lower Ring is looking for a cook..."

Korra watched as her husband shuffled through the various papers, her heart aching at his obvious frustration. Tenderly, she placed a hand on his arm, ceasing his rambling.

"Mako, you know you don't have to get a job," she said quietly.

"I know I don't," the firebender sighed, "but I want to. Bolin has school, you have the council and advisory board, I need something, too."

The twenty-two year old huffed, disappointed in his lack of direction, the feeling of chaotic disorder overpowering him like a toxic gas. He hated not having control of things, particularly his own life. He never imagined that something as simple as a choice could be so hard.

Mako turned to Korra, amber eyes full to the brim with confusion. He stared at her forlornly, brows pulled together, crinkles in the corners of his eyes, mouth thin and frowning, jaw sagging into his chest. He looked at her with a melancholy desperation, a husband asking his wife for help.

"Korra," he mumbled, "what should I do? Tell me what to do."

Heart aching, Korra stepped into Mako's arms, embracing him as gently as if he were a newborn polar bear-dog. Mako held Korra close, allowing her scent to wash over him, enjoying the heat of her body, her hands on his back, all of it so comforting. The couple remained in their embrace for a long, timeless moment before Korra stepped away. Her smile made him smile, and he lost himself in her deep cerulean eyes as she raised one hand to adoringly stroke his cheek.

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy," she said.

A simple solution to a a not so simple problem. That was why Korra was the Avatar. That was why he loved her.

But what _did_ make him happy?

Korra made him happy. Bolin, Pabu, and Naga, too. Having his family together, his brother going to university, his wife a prominent and successful world leader, taking Naga for long walks down undiscovered streets, the chance to experience the world with Korra at his side, those things made him happy.

Firebending made him happy, too.

The rush of liquid heat that had always flowed in his blood, the pulsing warmth of his chi keeping his body hot, the strong, sweeping motions of his arms and legs as he ran drills, the burning ache of his muscles after a long training session, the swelling triumph of learning a new move or defeating an opponent, the smell of smoke after he'd unleashed a particularly strong attack, the exhilarating and terrifying high he got whenever he generated lightning, _all_ of it made him happy.

And as he thought about his bending, Mako began thinking of his teachers. For the most part, he'd been self taught. It was Triple Threat Triad mob boss, Lightning Bolt Zolt, who had taught him how to generate and redirect lightning, and other Triad members had taught him the fire blade and breath of fire, but it was Toza who had taught him the most. The grizzly old coach had seen Mako's potential and honed it, teaching the young man not only how to use firebending, but how to control it, sustain it, even evade it. It was Toza who had molded Mako into the firebender he was, and for that opportunity the young man was forever grateful. If not for Toza's instruction or confidence, Mako would have never played in the pro-bending circuit; he never would have realized his dream of being a professional athlete.

He never would have known how happy firebending made him feel.

A a few weeks later, Bolin came home from school and mentioned that there was a rundown dojo near the university that was for sale. The next day when Mako took Naga for her afternoon walk, he brought them to the vacant building. It was in good condition, only needing a few cosmetic repairs. He could probably do most of the work himself assuming that the wiring and plumbing weren't damaged. Mako also noted that the dojo was two stories and he wondered if the upper floor could possibly be converted into a dorm, providing a home for a kid in need. Because that's who he wanted to teach, street kids, orphans, kids who could bend but who had no direction and so they became prey to the gangs who only exploited them. Toza had saved him from that life, he wanted to live by the man's example.

Jotting down the phone number that was printed on the for sale sign, Mako quickly ambled home with Naga, eagerly waiting for Korra to return from her meetings so that he could tell her the news.

He had finally made his choice.

* * *

**_Kyoshi Island_**

The crowd was enormous, a throng of people of every age cheering, drinking, dancing, laughing. There were colorful lanterns strung up in the trees, bonfires around every corner, long tables groaning under the strain of the piles of food overflowing their length, barrels of wine and crates of sake keeping the revelers refreshed, and a constant hypnotizing beat of drums that seemed to escalate in fervor and intensity as the celebration came closer to its climax.

Mako had managed to lose himself in the crowd, eyes narrowed, their sharp gaze uninhibited by alcohol. He refused to drink, not tonight. Not when something might go wrong and Korra would need him.

Thinking of his wife, Mako turned his gaze towards the dock, spotting her easily. She was wearing the golden headdress of Avatar Kyoshi and standing with uncharacteristic stillness as an elders painted her face in the traditional style of the late Avatar. Once Korra's face was completed she would be dressed in one of Kyoshi's robes and given her metal fans before being led from the dock towards the village square where the statue of Kyoshi stood. And then, at midnight, the precise hour of Kyoshi's birth, Korra would go into the Spirit World and make contact with her past life.

Mako's lip curled and he held back a snarl. She was being prepared like some sort of ancient sacrifice. He didn't like it.

"You're doing it again," Bolin slurred.

"Doing what?"

"Worrying too much. See, your mouth does this kinda twitchy thing when you're worried," the earthbender remarked, pointing clumsily at Mako's lips, "And your nose scrunches up, just like it is now. Better watch it, bro, or you'll get wrinkles before your time and then Korra won't want you anymore."

"I think you've had enough to drink," Mako chastised, attempting to reach for the tankard in Bolin's hand. With surprising agility, the twenty-one year old swiveled away from his brother's grasp, clicking his tongue tauntingly.

"Not this time, bro," Bolin said, taking several long gulps of ale, draining his cup within seconds before tossing it to Mako. Catching the tankard, the firebender glared disapprovingly at his little brother, taking in the young man's flushed face, glazed green eyes, and unsteady gait.

"You're gonna regret that," he warned.

"Then it's gonna be my problem, isn't it?" Bolin countered, smiling cockily. "Lighten up, Mako. It's a party!" And with those parting words of wisdom, Bolin sauntered away, his stocky frame swallowed up by the exuberant crowd.

Mako sighed, placing the empty tankard on a wine barrel. He really should be having fun. The celebration of Avatar Kyoshi's four hundred and eighty-eighth birthday was a colossal event, particularly because this year Korra's schedule had finally allowed for her to attend.

The couple had been living in Ba Sing Se for a year and had jumped at the opportunity to get away from the city for a few days. When they'd arrived at the island two days prior, Bolin in tow, they'd been treated with the utmost respect. The people of Kyoshi Island were welcoming and warm, treating the Avatar and her family as if they were one of their own. Korra, Mako, and Bolin had even been invited to spar with the legendary Kyoshi Warriors. The elite group of non-bending women warriors were as amazing as the legends claimed, and Mako had been flattered when they'd asked him to showoff a few of his pro-bending forms. Invigorated and inspired, Mako had invited the women to visit his dojo in Ba Sing Se and demonstrate for his students. Their short holiday had been going so well, and Mako had been looking forward to the birthday celebration, that is, until he'd learned of the request the village elders had made of Korra, a request that she humbly granted.

They wanted her to go into the Spirit World and contact Avatar Kyoshi.

At twenty-two, Korra was a fully realized Avatar. She had mastered all four elements, the Avatar State, and she was able to access the Spirit World at her will. Her duty as the bringer of balance and peace to the world kept her on a never-ending journey, and Mako swore he would follow her wherever she would lead him. For Korra, Mako would trek mountain ranges, sleep in gutters, live in a fortress of ice and snow, play in the mud, swim in the ocean, trail through valleys, canyons, volcanoes, and every city on earth, but there was one thing he could never do no matter how much he loved her.

He couldn't follow her to the Spirit World.

It was the single boundary between them, the only line he could never cross, the one thing he couldn't share with her. He hated it.

The drums suddenly ceased, the cheering faded, and a reverent quiet settled heavily upon the island. Mako took a deep breath to quell his fears. It was time.

He made his way to the front of the crowd as it lined the street, parting for Korra as she passed. Mako felt his heart drop into his stomach. She didn't look like Korra, not with the warpaint and the clothes or that solemn look on her face. For a moment, it felt like he'd lost her and an icy panic threaded with hopelessness settled low in his belly, making the firebender feel nauseous and dizzy. When Korra saw him in the crowd she reached a hand out to him and he took it blindly, linking their fingers, squeezing tightly as they walked towards Kyoshi's statue, keeping himself tethered to her for as long as he could. When they reached the statue, he stepped aside as one of the elders said a chant of thanks before Korra took a long, meditative breath and sunk into the unknowable depths that was the Spirit World.

A hush fell over the crowd. For long minutes there was only stillness. Even the air hung low and thick over the mob. Mako was the first to detect the shift, his senses anticipating the way the earth seemed to breathe under his feet, how the breeze started to whisper against his face. And when Korra opened her eyes, glowing and ethereal, the crowd gasped while the firebender grimaced.

With her face concealed under Kyoshi's traditional makeup, her hair covered by the massive headdress, body cloaked in an unfamiliar Earth Kingdom robe, she didn't seem like his Korra at all. She was different, amazonian-like, and when her mouth opened the voice that shattered the night wasn't Korra's earthy tone, but a booming and forceful exclamation that rushed like a storm wind. It was Kyoshi, returned to her island for a few minutes to assure her people of their prosperity and her continued blessing. Listening to the strange voice come out of his wife was unsettling, but Mako refused to look away. He didn't hear Kyoshi's words, the past Avatar's strong baritone a mere echo within his ears. The twenty-three year old stood tense as he waited. Waited for the earth to stop rumbling, waited for the wind to stop moving, waited for the glow in Korra's eyes to dim, waited for her to come back to him.

It was a stupid fear, but one that he couldn't control. The Spirit World offered Korra a freedom he could not, a higher plane of existence that his own tarnished and beaten soul could only hope to even graze. Although he knew he was being irrational, Mako worried that one day Korra wouldn't come back; that she would leave him behind forever.

He couldn't survive being left behind by someone he loved again.

Lost in his fears, it occurred to Mako that the crowd was crowing and clapping, their screams cacophonous. He watched as Korra opened her eyes, relief nearly dragging his body to its knees when he saw that they were clear and blue.

She was back. She came back.

The young woman spoke to the elders with a kind smile, returning the headdress, robe, and fans before seeking out her most favorite face among the crowd. When Korra's deep aquamarine eyes found his, Mako barked out a relieved chuckle. She may have still been camouflaged by face paint, but the colors in her eyes swirled like a storm, wild, passionate, full of life, and Mako knew that his Korra was still there, hidden under all that makeup.

She moved quickly into his arms which were open and waiting. The couple embraced as the crowd roared around them. Mako ignored everything but the feeling of his wife against him, burying his nose in her hair to drown in the sweet scent that lingered in the tresses. She had come back to him, safe and sound. As they embraced, he wished he could tether Korra to his side, keeping her near him always...but he knew he couldn't.

Even though Korra was his wife she was the Avatar first. Knowing this, however, didn't ease the firebender's discomfort. So he squeezed her a little tighter, whispered an 'I love you' in her ear, and hoped it would be enough.

* * *

**_The Southern Water Tribe _**

It was the first time he'd seen Korra smile in three weeks and the heavy weight that had been pressing down on his chest seemed to lift at the sight of that familiar lopsided grin. Mako had been worried that Korra would never recover from the melancholy she'd cloaked herself in for the last month, but he couldn't really blame his wife. She had been very close to Master Katara and the death of someone you loved was soul splintering. Mako knew that truth only too well.

One month ago, the couple had left Ba Sing Se and made their way to the Southern Water Tribe when they'd received Tenzin's telegram that his mother was on her deathbed. They'd been blessed enough to make it to the village before Katara had passed on, Korra able to say goodbye to the woman who had been a friend to her in more than one lifetime. Katara had died peacefully, the natural cycle of old age claiming the cheerful and wise waterbender in her sleep. Although her death was not unexpected, that did not make the hurt any less. The entire Southern and Northern Water Tribe communities mourned the loss of Master Katara, but it seemed no one, not even Katara's own children, took her death as hard as Korra.

The twenty-three year old had ensconced herself in a tight cocoon of sorrow, hardly speaking, hardly sleeping. She chose to spend the mornings by herself and the afternoons with Naga, aimlessly wandering the tundra, gone for hours before returning long after supper and curling her body against her husband's at night, sometimes sobbing, sometimes not. Mako was worried about Korra and had expressed his concerns to his in-laws. While Senna and Tonraq were also bothered by their daughter's depression, they believed that Korra simply needed time, support, and love before eventually coming back to her old, care-free self. Seeing his wife laugh with her mother as they washed the breakfast dishes, Mako was relieved that the older couple had been right.

"I can't believe Pema is expecting again," Senna sighed congenially, stacking the dry dishes in a cupboard.

"She swears it's the last one," Korra commented.

"I should hope so! It's her sixth child! The woman is forty-one, and Tenzin is no spring possum-chicken either. How far along is she?"

"Five months," Korra said, her eyes going glassy as she drained the sink. "She said that if it was a girl they were going to name her..." Korra sniffled, unable to continue, leaning heavily against the counter as she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill over her cheeks. Senna reached out for her daughter, wrapping Korra in a snug hug, cooing as she petted the young woman's long brown hair.

"She would be honored," Senna said kindly.

"Yeah," Korra agreed, taking a shaky breath before pulling away from the embrace. "I think it'll be a girl."

Smiling, Senna played with Korra's bangs a moment longer before moving to sit with Mako at the table. "Well, since we're on the subject," she began, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face, the dark tresses barely concealing the few silver strands, "when are you two going to make me a gran-gran?"

Mako choked on the coffee he'd been drinking, shooting his mother-in-law a wide-eyed glance. Senna and Korra laughed heartily at the firebender's reaction, enjoying the man's discomfort. It made Mako long for Tonraq's company, although he had a sinking feeling that his father-in-law was inclined to agree with is wife on the subject of becoming grandparent. Maybe he should have agreed to go hunting with the burly waterbender in order to spare himself this mortification.

"Getting anxious, mom?" Korra asked.

"Well, you two have been married for four years now," Senna shrugged.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Korra said. "Between the meetings I have with the Council of Five and the Queen, and Mako's dojo, the two of us barely have enough time to sleep."

"Then it's a good thing that baby-making doesn't involve sleep."

"Mom!"

Senna laughed at her daughter's scandalized expression before turning her attention to Mako, politely ignoring his blush.

"And how is everything at the dojo?" she asked. "You were at the radio tower most of yesterday afternoon. Nothing serious?"

"No, no, everything's alright," Mako said, glad to divert the topic of conversation. "I was only sending instructions for my assistant trainers. Since Korra and I decided to stay here a little longer I needed to go over the teaching plans with them."

"Other than that?"

"It's great," he said, straightening his shoulders as he thought of his school. The run down dojo that Mako had refurbished and opened over a two years ago was going strong and making quite an impact in the community. Because the school focused mostly on high-risk children and adolescence, Mako's dojo was helping to clean up crime within the city by offering these misplaced youth a refuge. In fact, publicity had been so favorable that Mako was expecting to go into negotiations regarding the opening of two more schools in different sectors of the city.

"So, what do you kids have planned for today?" Senna wondered.

"We're going for a ride on Naga," Korra answered before Mako could open his mouth. "Come on, City Boy."

Mako waved to Senna and followed Korra obediently out of the hut. His wife was already fastening Naga's saddle, speaking softly to the large beast, her tone low and gentle as she patted her best friend's warm side. It amazed Mako how regal Naga looked in her native environment. As the massive animal turned to stare at him expectantly, her large black eyes seemed to glow.

"Let's go," Korra said, clamoring onto the saddle. Mako joined her and before he'd settled behind her Naga was moving, cantering out of the village, the fresh snow crunching under her beefy paws. They rode for a few hours, mostly in silence, Mako's arms holding Korra snugly, the twenty-four year old happy to see his wife smiling and content, her dark features contrasting perfectly against the white landscape of her motherland. When he saw the outline of a familiar fortress on the horizon, Mako was surprised.

"The White Lotus Compound?" he asked.

"Yes and no," she answered cryptically.

As they neared the daunting building, Mako could make out the blue clad figures of several waterbenders, most of them practicing their drills and forms. When Korra had been declared a fully realized Avatar, the compound she had grown up in was considered obsolete. It had been Katara who had suggested that the massive fortress be turned into an elite waterbending academy, one that taught both battle forms and healing techniques. In almost every letter Katara had written to Korra over the last few years she'd spoken fondly of the school and her students. The feeling was certainly mutual since the entire academy had attended her funeral.

"Is this where you've been coming every day?" Mako asked as Korra urged Naga closer to the front gates.

"Yeah. I've been doing something. I want to show you."

Mako kept quiet as they got closer to the compound. When Korra brought Naga to a stop outside of the gates, Mako's jaw dropped, his amber eyes widening as his neck strained so that he could look up at the massive statue that stood before the compound.

"I've been working on it since the day after the funeral," Korra said, dismounting her polar bear-dog and walking towards the colossus. "I thought that, since she couldn't be here in body, if I built this then maybe she could still be here in spirit."

Mako couldn't find words. Clumsily, he slipped off Naga's back, approaching the statue of Master Katara with awed reverence. Korra had captured her former sifu's likeness perfectly, choosing to depict Katara as a young woman, probably no older than the Avatar herself was now. The youthful face of the wise waterbender was serene and kind, a long braid swirling down her back, her arms spread about her body with a stream of water caught in-between her palms. The statue stood on top of a round pedestal that looked like a strange spherical glacier. The entire statue was made of ice, carved only by someone who had loved Katara with their whole heart.

"It's amazing," Mako finally said, moving to pull Korra into a warm hug. Husband and wife stayed like that for a long while, the dry wind whipping around their bodies, the shadow of Katara's statue covering them like a blanket of fresh snow. Contently, Korra snuggled against Mako and sighed.

"When we get back, we'll have to tell mom the news," she said.

"About the statue?" Mako asked.

"No. About her getting her wish to become a gran-gran."

Mako stopped breathing. His eyes widened and his body stiffened, more still and silent than any of the mountains that surrounded them. He turned to look at Korra, his wife's face serene and thoughtful, and he envied her that calm when his own thoughts were moving too fast for him to even attempt forming cohesive sentences. They'd talked about children before and had decided that they did want to start a family, but the actual timing for this new adventure had never been discussed.

"Are you...I mean, are we...Korra –"

She laughed then, long, loud, and heartily, head thrown back and mouth wide open, the deep, rich sound coming from the lowest part of her diaphragm and echoing off the snowy mountains. Mako waited for Korra to settle down, elated when she faced him, happy tears streaming down her eyes as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him.

"Yes, we are, but not in the way that you're thinking. Naga's pregnant," Korra admitted, snuggling her head under his chin.

Once again, Mako felt his body stiffen, but his tense muscles were quickly warmed with the aggravation his wife always managed to inspire.

"Really, Korra?" he deadpanned, looking down at her, not at all falling for the innocent pout and fluttering lashes she batted in his direction. He hadn't found her joke as funny as she did, if only because it enlightened the firebender to how ready he was to finally start a family of their own. The vision he'd had of a blue eyed, black haired, pouting baby girl was soon overshadowed by a hyper and affectionate, fluffy white polar bear-puppy, tongue lolling out the side of its mouth, soulful black eyes begging him to play...

Okay, so maybe a puppy wasn't so bad. If anything, it would be a stepping stone to parenthood.

"You're impossible," he groused, hugging Korra and kissing the crown of her head. He was glad that she was joking (even if he wasn't a big fan of said joke) because it meant that she was coming back to herself. He didn't begrudge her mourning, but Korra wasn't a sad woman by nature. She was sassy, and determined, and full of fun. While that wasn't to say she didn't have her moments of doubt, or fear, or grief, they were few and far between and she didn't share those other sides of herself with many. He was glad that he was one of a handful of people that Korra trusted to be her complete self around.

"You love me," she said confidently, playfully nipping his chin.

'_Every day,_' he thought as he let her go to approach Naga who had been sitting close by with what Mako now decided was maternal patience.

"Well congratulations, girl," he praised, scratching the animal's muzzle. Naga leaned into Mako's hand, growling lowly in appreciation. "So, when's the big day?"

"About four months," Korra answered, moving to swing herself up on her best friend's back.

"Should we be riding her if she's expecting?" Mako asked, golden eyes creasing with worry. Korra felt her heart beat a little faster, delighted that her husband cared so much for her oldest and dearest companion. Leaning down, she offered him a hand and hefted him up onto the saddle.

"Right now it's OK as long as we don't exhaust her."

"Can I still take her for walks in the afternoon?"

"Sure. Just let her rest if you notice her getting tired," Korra answered, hiding a smile. She knew Mako enjoyed his daily walks with Naga, the pair having bonded over the last few years, the three of them becoming a real family. And in four months, they'd be adding one more to their family.

'_And maybe after that, one more,_' Korra thought, a hand brushing over her lower abdomen, imagining it swelling with a life she and Mako created. That would be nice...someday.

Feeling Mako's arms slide around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, Korra took Naga's reins and spared a final look at the statue.

"Goodbye," she whispered, her voice carrying on the wind like a snowflake, hoping that the spirits would lift her words to wherever Katara's soul now rested. Giving Naga a gentle squeeze with her thighs, Korra led the polar bear-dog away from the compound and into the white wilderness.

* * *

**_The Fire Nation Capital_**

Korra was excited. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, twisting her fingers in the cool crimson fabric of her skirt, taking quick, fluttery breaths as she watched the ceremony before her.

"It's pretty wonderful, isn't it?" she said to the man beside her. He was dressed in light, summery clothing, long loose trousers and a simple vest making up the majority of his outfit. He looked to be a few years older than her, laugh lines cutting into his tan skin and creasing at the corners of his burnt honey colored eyes. He had a very broad forehead, a thin nose, and well kept goatee that only punctuated the dramatic point of his chin. Turning to her, he nodded politely, his grin friendly.

"Yes," he agreed, eyes returning to the activity on the stage.

"Which one's yours?" Korra asked, inclining her head to the group of half a dozen men and women standing in a straight line on the platform several feet away from them.

"The first one on the right," he answered, face softening as he spoke. Korra followed the man's gaze to the shortest woman in the group, her wide shoulders and solid stance giving her an air of ruthless determination. She was a plain looking girl, barely out of her teens, but her perfect posture, immaculate dark topknot, firm, muscular body, and no-nonsense penetrating stare had Korra suspecting that the youth could give Lin Bei Fong a run for her money in the harsh attitude category.

"Your girlfriend?" Korra wondered.

"My baby sister," the man corrected.

"Ah. You must be so proud."

"I am. We all are. Mother couldn't come today because our grandfather is unwell, but my father's up front taking pictures like a crazed moose-lion." The man pointed towards the front of the stage, a resigned sigh escaping his lips as Korra spotted the balding head of an overexciting skinny gentleman holding a heavy camera above the crowd, his flash blub blinking like a star as he snapped one picture after the other.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself," Korra noted. "Although I'm not so sure about your sister." The young woman in question seemed to be chewing on the inside of her cheek to keep from barking at her father as he called at her to smile.

"Sora has always been like that, Little Miss Serious."

"Must be a Fire Nation thing," Korra snorted before realizing she might have insulted the nice stranger. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, blushing. "I have a tendency to not think things through before I speak. I didn't mean it that way."

"I know you didn't," the man said. "So, which one is yours?"

"See the fifth one from the right? The very tall one with distinct eyebrows."

The man spotted Mako in the line, taking note of the twenty-six year old's harsh expression and even harsher stance.

"No wonder you think the Fire Nation is so serious," he joked. "Your boyfriend?"

"My husband," Korra said, one hand raising to stroke the pendant of her betrothal necklace. She smiled gently, returning her attention to Mako as he was greeted by one of the masters and instructed to bow so that his apprenticeship tag could be placed around his neck. When Mako raised his head his eyes found Korra in the crowd and he smiled, the quirk of his lips promising their own private celebration later that evening.

She was so proud of him. Being invited to train with the Dragon Sages, the Fire Nation's most elite firebenders, was a once-in-a-lifetime honor. The group was known to be highly selective, only offering two dozen invitations to potential apprentices every year. After one month of tests, those two dozen were whittled away to a mere six, the special chosen ones who would take on the intense three year training program before being granted inclusion into the Dragon Sages' ranks.

When Korra had learned that Mako had been requested to try out for the apprenticeship she had been ecstatic. The couple had been living in Ba Sing Se for the last four years, Korra remaining with the Earth Queen until the young woman came of age. After the queen's seventeenth birthday the couple had been ready to move on, Korra's duties concluded, Mako's dojos able to sustain themselves as they continued to help troubled bending and non-bending youth, and Bolin having graduated from university and moved back to Republic City to begin his two year veterinary internship. With Naga and her two pups, females the couple had named Atka and Miki, Korra and Mako were ready to leave Ba Sing Se behind. The Dragon Sages' invitation to Mako had arrived at the perfect time.

At first, Mako had been reluctant to even accept the invitation, worried that his training would clash with Korra's Avatar duties. However, the twenty-five year old knew that her husband was being offered a rare opportunity and refused to let him pass it up. Korra assured Mako that they would make the situation work. Besides, he had sacrificed a lot for the sake of her Avatar responsibilities. She wanted to grant him the same humbling courtesy. And so they had moved to the Fire Nation, were invited to live in a wing of the Fire Lord's palace, and Mako had begun his grueling month long trial with the Dragon Sages. Seeing him standing on the stage before a cheerful crowd, looking tall, and handsome, and proud, Korra knew that she would do whatever she could to make this work. For once it wasn't about her, and Korra relished it.

Even the ceremony she was currently attending had nothing to do with her. The crowd that had gathered were there to toss their attention like flowers on the six new apprentices, not on Korra. They didn't even know that the Avatar was in their midst, and the anonymity was invigorating. For the first time in a long while, Korra felt blissfully free of every burden her title demanded. In this moment, she was simply Mako's wife.

And speaking of her husband, Korra decided that she wanted to get a closer look.

"Well," she started, turning to the stranger, "it's been a pleasure. I'm going to go up and congratulate my husband."

The man nodded in understanding. "It was nice meeting you, Miss..."

"Korra."

"Nice to have met you, Miss Korra," he said, watching as she rather roughly pushed her way through the crowd.

"Likewise!" she cried out to him, one hand raised up in a casual wave before she disappeared, another body lost amongst the mob. The man watched her go, a thoughtful expression crossing his features for a moment.

'_Korra,_' he thought, '_isn't that the name of the Avatar?'_

He shrugged, leaving his curiosity to evaporate like water in the hot dry air, his attention already being reclaimed by his sister as she was presented with her apprentice tags.

Surely, it was just a funny coincidence.

* * *

**_The Eastern Air Temple_**

It was the middle of the night when Mako woke up. He had rolled over in bed, one arm reaching out blindly, seeking the secure warmth of another body that had been cuddled next to his for the last seven years. When he felt nothing but smooth, cool sheets, the firebender was startled awake, groggy golden eyes squinting at the empty space beside him with dumb perplexity.

And then it all came back to him with the rush of a whirlwind and Mako felt his stomach cramp with guilt and dread. The screaming, the bitterness, the horrible, horrible words he'd thrown at her like blasts of fire. After a fight like that it was no wonder Korra had decided to sleep somewhere else, leaving him alone in their cavernous, spartan room. Fully awake, the twenty-eight year old flopped onto his back, amber eyes staring sightlessly into the darkness. He didn't like the air temple. It was too large and empty despite the acolyte community that had recently taken up residence within the ancient walls.

When Tenzin had asked Korra to help with the reestablishment of the four air temples, the Avatar had gladly agreed. When she'd told Mako of her plans, the firebender hadn't been able to share his wife's enthusiasm.

_'You're going away again? Korra, you only just got back from Omashu!'_

Mako cringed, remembering how much he'd yelled that day, upset and hurt that his wife was going to leave him behind in the Fire Nation again while she traipsed around the world like the hero that she was. The first time she'd left had been two months into his Dragon Sage apprenticeship. The Council of Nations had called for the Avatar to oversee the election Republic City's first Prime Minister. She had been gone for five months.

Each and every one of those one hundred and fifteen days had felt like one hundred years to the firebender. While he had his training to distract him during the day, and Atka and Miki to keep him company at home, it was at night when the loneliness would creep over him like a spider-fly's web, sticky and cloistering. He'd missed the feel of Korra sleeping beside him, just like he was missing her now, but this time there was nothing to blame but himself.

_'This is a marriage, Korra, it's supposed to be about two people!'_

_'I can't just forget about my responsibilities to the world because you're feeling insecure!'_

_'I didn't marry the world!'_

_'No, you just married the Avatar.'_

When he'd asked his masters for the six week leave of absence to join his wife at the Eastern Air Temple, Mako had been surprised that the traditionalist sages granted him the pass. Leniency was not a regular comfort for the apprentices, but then, Mako suspected that being the Avatar's spouse had probably had something to with his special treatment. That knowledge had only served to enrage the firebender, leaving him disgusted with just about everything, especially himself.

_'I hate the pandering, the false respect, the fake smiles.'_

_'Where is this coming from? How long have you felt like this?'_

_'I've always felt like this! I just kept my mouth shut for you.'_

He couldn't even really remember how the fight had started. He supposed that his rage had begun bubbling at dinner when it was announced that the reestablishment of the air acolytes to the air temples would be extended from a six week venture to a more exhaustive project that would take at least three months to complete. He had expected Korra to decline the extension, choking on his tea when his wife spoke of the protraction like she was very familiar with its conception. He'd let his bitterness stew, simmer, encouraged it with a combination of wine and repressed feelings that had been festering for too long. When they'd retired for the evening, Mako hadn't been able to stop himself. Everything spilled out of him like dark blood from a jagged wound.

_'Did you know about this? When were you going to tell me that you were going to be gone for another three months?'_

_'I was waiting for the right time to tell you. I knew you'd react this way.'_

_'And what way is that? Happy? Thrilled that my wife is going to be gone again for months on end? Korra, I can't stay with you for that long. I can't ask the masters for an extended sabbatical, they'll revoke my apprenticeship.'_

_'I know that. Look, in six weeks you have to go back to the Fire Nation, and I have to go with Tenzin and the air acolytes.'_

_'I don't want to go back without you.'_

_'Well you have to, so deal with it!'_

He hated himself for what he'd said, for letting the ugly thoughts that had been polluting his mind spew from this mouth and infect Korra with their blistering degregation.

_'You care more about being the Avatar than you do about being my wife!'_

Mako touched his cheek, feeling the swollen skin under the prickle of dark stubble, perversely relishing the pain. She'd slapped him for that comment, hard, tears filling her eyes to the brim before falling down her face in a messy deluge. He'd made the woman he loved cry, and for that he deserved any punishment she saw fit. In fact, Mako was surprised she hadn't bent their entire chamber down on his stupid, thick skull.

_'I can't look at you right now. I'm leaving.'_

The firebender trailed his hand down from his face to his throat, fingers finding his chain and tags. He was just half a year away from graduating; only six months, and he would be considered a Dragon Sage Master, the most esteemed title any firebender could hold. At the graduation ceremony he would be given his second pair of tags, ones that he will have forged from his own fire. It was a goal he'd been working towards for three years. It was important to him...

_'Right, just walk away from me! It's all you ever do.'_

...but not as important as Korra.

Mako stepped out of his bed swiftly, the damp stone floor biting his feet with a sharp numbness. He let the cold of the room wrap around him, his torso exposed to the chill, skin prickling in protest. Feeling he deserved this small discomfort for the avalanche of pain he knew he'd caused his wife, Mako walked out of the room and began traipsing down the long hallway, feet slapping dully on the stone, the echo of his breath a lonely ghost haunting his every step. He thought Korra had gone to the sky bison caves, no doubt seeking the understanding companionship of Naga and the pups, but when the firebender caught the nearly inaudible but distinct trickle of flowing water, he knew where Korra had sought refuge.

The door immediately to his left was unlocked.

Creeping in, Mako noticed that the room was much smaller than the one he and Korra had been given. He also noticed that the sound of moving water was perfectly clear, the soothing noise rising up through the open window from a stream on the grounds with several flowing pools. Korra was laying in the single bed, back facing him, unconsciously huddling closer to the sound of the water. Whenever she was upset, Korra always sought the comfort of her native element. Mako knew this because he knew her; if he followed the water he would find his wife.

He stood close to the bed, hesitating for long, guilt-wracked minutes before cautiously lowering himself down on the mattress. She tensed, her shoulders stiffening as the bed dipped under his weight, but otherwise, she didn't move. Knowing Korra was awake put Mako into a bit of a panic so he stayed still and silent, a few inches of blanket separating them.

After an hour passed and she hadn't blasted him away from her, the young man took a chance, curving his body towards his wife, spooning against her, both tentative and desperate to feel her skin on his. His arms wrapped around her waist, his nose found the fragrant curve of her neck, his knees bumped her own, one long lean leg wedging itself between her thighs. Another hour later, Korra's hands found his, her dark fingers entwining with his own, squeezing. There was comfort and pain in that gesture, and the twenty-eight year old bit his tongue, humbled that his wife still wanted him even after he'd said such hateful things.

The couple stayed that way throughout the night, awake but not, bodies entwined intimately even when a gaping emotional chasm kept them apart. When the first ray of pink dawn cascaded through the window, Korra turned to face Mako, eyes still sparkling with tears. Mako didn't shy away from her heartbreaking gaze, letting her dig as deeply as she wanted into his own golden orbs, seeking every feeling and secret he had, laying more bare and vulnerable before her than ever before. She raised her hand and he wouldn't have blamed her if she slapped him again, but instead she gently traced her fingers over his swollen cheek, an apology for the strike she'd inflicted in the heat of the moment. He kissed the inside of her wrist, his own apology for being a brutal jerk.

"Do you really feel that way?" she asked, voice gravely and coarse.

"I don't know why I said those things," he confessed, pulling her closer.

"Yes you do," she whispered. "I'm the Avatar, Mako. I can't change that. I'm not two separate people, I'm both, _Avatar_ _Korra_."

"I know. I'm sorry," he said urgently, afraid that she might leave, afraid that she would walk away and not come back.

Afraid that this time, he wouldn't be able to find her.

"I know you're sorry, and I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that my duties take me away from you, that we can't be with each other all the time. I'm sorry that I can't change that, that this is how things are and how they're going to be. I'm sorry that you're so angry about it."

"I'm not –"

"You must be or you wouldn't have said what you did."

Caught in the net of his wife's wisdom, Mako embraced Korra, burying his face in her hair.

"I hate myself for feeling this way," he confessed raggedly, the words pulled from the depths of his soul like splinters. "I don't regret anything, Korra. I don't regret marrying you, and loving you, and following you wherever you have to go...but sometimes...sometimes..." He rested his brow against hers, finding solace in her heat, her scent, her eyes. "I love you. I love you so much. Everything that I have is yours. Everything. And I guess...I know that I can't have all of you. You're the Avatar, you belong to the world, not one man."

"Mako –"

"I'm being selfish, wanting you all to myself. You're right, it's my problem, I've got to deal with it, and I will," he promised, kissing her temple, "because I love you. Because I'll take whatever you can give me, even if it's only part of you." He hadn't realized he'd been crying until Korra's fingers were brushing his tears away.

"Mako," she said again, "as the Avatar, my body, my mind, my responsibility, even spirit belong to the world."

He nodded his understanding, more tears falling from the corners of his eyes and trailing over his nose. He smiled wetly when his wife offered a sympathetic grin.

"But this," she started, taking one of his hands in hers and leading it to her chest, resting it just over the swell of her breast, "no one else can have this except you." Like a tribal drum, the beat of Korra's heart against his palm was hypnotic, rhythmic, and so, so comforting. "It's always been yours," she said, arms hooking around his neck, mouth inching closer and closer, "don't forget that."

Her kiss was her forgiveness, her lips wet and salty as they caught the tears still falling from his closed eyes.

They made love slowly that morning. Mako made certain to treat Korra with the utmost care, hands caressing every sweet spot on her body, words of love and adoration brushing against her skin as he moved inside of her, his thrusts slow and powerful. They had come so close to severing their connection, flirting with anger, and bitterness, and lies, that it amazed Mako and Korra that their bond was now tighter and stronger than it had ever been before. They wanted to hold onto the moment, ingrain it into their memories, tattoo it onto their souls. When they came, Korra gasped his name into the air. He collapsed onto her soft, shivering body, lips kissing the umber skin over her heart, the sound of the trickling stream outside lulling him into a blissful sleep.

When Mako had to return to the Fire Nation, he and Korra didn't say goodbye. They kissed and held each other close, smiling despite the distance that was soon to separate them. Because when he left, Mako abandoned all of himself with Korra, and in return, she gave him her heart.

It was a fair trade.

* * *

**_The Northern Water Tribe _**

"I hate everything," Korra declared, her negative assessment of the world losing some of its bravado as it was smothered by the congestion in her sinuses and the gravely tenor to her voice. Placatingly, Mako nodded his head in silent agreement of her new worldview, tucking the thick furs around her thighs. "Stop that!" she exclaimed moodily. "Stop treating me like a baby."

"I'm not," Mako insisted patiently, ignoring her outburst before reaching for the cup of tea he'd left on the nightstand. "Now drink this. The healers say it'll help with the infection in your chest." Blowing over the tea, Mako smiled softly as he handed his wife the cup.

Korra stared at her husband as if he were as dumb as a brick.

"You blew on my tea," she deadpanned.

"Yeah," he answered, not understanding her complaint. "It's hot."

"For spirits' sake, I can blow on my own tea, Mako!" the twenty-eight year old snapped, snatching the cup violently and chugging the pungent liquid, dribbles seeping out of the corners of her mouth and down her chin. When Mako reached to swipe at the wayward drops, Korra pinned him with a savage glower before crudely wiping her face with the back of her hand. To complete the barbaric outburst, she burped in Mako's face.

"You know, there's a reason I treat you like a baby," the firebender informed curtly, unscathed by Korra's disgusting manners. "You act like one every time you get sick."

"Oh! That's a l-l-li-li-laaacHOOO!"

The sneeze was gargantuan, made even worse by her airbending, which she couldn't quite control when she was ill. She managed to blow the pictures off the wall. Rolling his eyes, Mako handed his wife a tissue.

"You were saying?" he teased, ignoring Korra when she made a rude hand gesture in his direction. "So you're going to be OK today?"

"Are _you_ going to be OK?" she parroted, tossing the used tissue into the waste bin beside her bed.

"I've got all your notes right here," he assured, waving the stack of papers in his hands.

"The report on the fishing trade?"

"Memorized it last night."

"You did not."

"Well, maybe not memorized, but I did read it. How do I look?"

Korra appraised her husband slowly, taking the time to admire how the navy blues of the Northern Water Tribe made his skin glow and his golden eyes seem darker. He was dressed in one of the less cumbersome council robes, trousers billowing loosely down his long legs and shirt fitting him snugly so that it accentuated the muscled lines of his shoulders and chest. His Dragon Sage tags hung proudly around his neck – Mako had graduated with the highest accolades the previous summer – the metal pieces winking when they caught the glare of the sun. His ever present scarf was being utilized as a sash, tied with a traditional Water Tribe knot at his waist.

"You look great," she conceded through a sniffle. "You know, I could go –"

"No."

"But if I just sit in the gallery –"

"No."

"But if you need me to explain somethin—"

"Korra, no."

"This isn't fair!" the young woman hollered, steam escaping in lazy waves from her ears and nostrils. "I've spent months working on this new trade agreement. That's the whole reason we moved up here in the first place! It's my blood, sweat and tears in that report, I should be the one to deliver it to the Chief and his council."

Disheartened to see his wife so upset, Mako moved back towards their bed and sat beside her. She ignored him at first, rolling onto her side so that she was facing the wall, but as soon as Mako's fingers began stroking through her loose hair she found herself melting under his touch. She loved when he played with her hair. It reminded her of when her mother used to do it when she was a little girl. Being so sick, Korra missed her mom terribly.

"This isn't the first time I've spoken before a council," Mako reminded gently.

"I know, but it's the first time you've spoken before a council on my behalf," she muttered pathetically, eyes starting to close.

"I promise to make you proud," he declared, leaning over to kiss her sweaty brow. "Drink more of the tea and try to sleep. Do you want me to leave the radio on?"

"Yes please," she said quietly, sounding very much like a little girl.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few hours. I'll bring some noddles and broth. Naga, girls, keep an eye on her."

The three polar bear-dogs lazily raised their heads from the nest of pillows and blankets that made up their makeshift den in the corner of Mako and Korra's bedroom. Their black eyes seemed to say that they understood the firebender's words, Atka yawning as Mako walked to the dresser where the radio sat, tuning it to a channel that played mostly soothing music and afternoon soap operas. With that, he waved a final farewell and left for the council meeting.

When she could no longer hear his footsteps moving about their house, Korra rolled onto her back, begrudgingly pouring herself another cup of the awful tea that was meant to help her illness. Sipping the bitter liquid, the Avatar took one moment out of her miserable day to send thanks to the spirits for giving her such a caring and patient husband. Mako put up with her wicked temper with surprising grace, completely accepting her at her best, but especially at her worst.

And a week later when she was back on her feet and it was Mako who was sick in bed, his sneezes setting the sheets on fire, Korra rubbed salve on his chest with motherly tenderness, humming Water Tribe lullabies to him while he moaned and groaned. He really was a terrible patient, but then again, she wasn't any better.

It was almost like they were meant for each other.

* * *

**_Ember Island _**

"Oh, Mako...right there! Yes! I love you! I love you!"

"Korra!"

Mako could feel their end coming, their joined climax so close it was torture. Korra tightened her legs around his waist, digging her knees against his sides, her toes running along the taut, clenched muscles of his rear end. His hands were buried in the sand on either side of her head, his grip so hard and hot that he wouldn't have been surprised to find glass had formed in his palms. Their foreheads were pressed together, eyes opened and locked with one another's, blue and gold, the sky and the sun, coming together in a hard and colorful explosion.

Korra came first, the slick, heated sensation of her soft muscles clenching around his length in a greedy grip pushing the firebender over his own precipice, his vision going white. For a second, a day, a year, a century, Mako's spirit left his body. It drifted to a place that was beyond mortal thought, and for a moment he swore he felt his soul touch Korra's. The caress was pure, devastating, more powerful than anything he had ever experienced, and it made Mako love his wife even more than he thought possible. He had thought that, after loving her, and wanting her, and cherishing her, and protecting her for over ten years that there was nothing left that could make him feel closer to Korra.

But he was wrong. So, so wrong.

This was what it meant to be one half of a whole, to make love, to have a soul mate. It was all power, and passion, and vulnerability, and raw emotion. It was like being stripped apart of everything you thought you knew you were and being rebuilt into a new person.

As he came down from his orgasm, as his spirit returned to his body, as the sensations of the physical world ignited his senses – the smell of sweat and saltwater, the sound of Korra's sigh in his ear, the feel of the coarse sand between his fingernails and the lush, hot curves of his wife's body beneath his – Mako wondered if this was how it felt to enter the Avatar State, if this heady awareness of _everything_ was how Korra felt whenever she returned from a journey into the Spirit World.

As body, mind, and soul fused together, Mako licked his lips, remembering he had a tongue, that he could speak, that he had something he wanted to tell Korra. Cupping her face, running his thumbs along her cheekbones, gently rubbing the tip of his nose to hers, Mako kissed the woman under him chastely.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her again. "I love you so much."

Korra almost never cried, but the few stray drops of tears that leaked from the corners of her eyes were all that Mako needed to see to know that she had felt that blissful, wonderful, terrifying, beautiful connection made in the fire of their passion. Mako kissed her tears away, languidly lavishing her warm flesh with gentles pecks before moving to lay on his back in the sand, pulling her on to his chest. Korra trembled in Mako's embrace, her body shatteringly sensitive after their coupling.

They cuddled together in comfortable silence, letting the sun warm their naked bodies, the ocean biting teasingly at their toes as it lapped along the shore. Smiling to herself, Korra couldn't help thinking that, even though their honeymoon was ten years overdue, it had been worth the wait.

The getaway was originally conceived as a birthday gift for Korra from Mako, the firebender wanting to celebrate his wife's thirtieth year with something truly special. They were touring with the United Forces at the time, and Mako had been bouncing ideas off of General Iroh, confessing to the Fire Nation prince that he and Korra had never had an actual honeymoon due to political reasons at first, and then the natural cycle of being the Avatar keeping them from ever finding the time to indulge in one another. He had been more than surprised when, seemingly out of the blue, the Fire Lord offered her private cottage on Ember Island to the couple coincidentally at the same time as Korra's birthday. She claimed it was a belated 'thank you' for all the work they'd done in the Fire Nation during their three year stay in the country, but Mako knew better. He intended to write the prince and his mother an eager appreciation letter, that is, if he ever found the time to get around to it, what with constantly making love to his wife on any surface that would hold them.

Since arriving on the island three days ago, Mako and Korra had barely spent any longterm amount of time wearing clothes. It was like they were teenagers again, the freedom of being alone and in love whisking them away on a whirlwind of passion. Mako was in a constant state of readiness while Korra seemed to be in a persistent state of want, surprising him with kisses before breakfast and teasing caresses until the darkest hours of night. It was wonderful to be so unencumbered and just be two fools in love.

Mako hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until the crash of cool, salty ocean water struck his entire body, jarring his muscles into tense retaliation. He saw Korra waist deep in the ocean and laughing at him. Her skin was like melted caramel in the glow of the setting sun, water kissing her trim stomach and teasing her pert nipples. With an uncharacteristic wolf whistle, Mako rushed into the water, managing to tackle Korra because she let him, the pair falling under the waves, mouths fusing together like heated steel.

Neither noticed nor cared about the need for air. Who needed to do something as mundane as breathe when they had the love of their life wrapped up in their arms? They did surface eventually, barely pulling apart. Korra and Mako basked in the blissful private paradise they had created for themselves, nothing but the sand between their toes, the water around their bodies, the fire in their blood and the air caressing their skin to witness the Avatar and her one true love. They both barked out an ironic chuckle when they noticed that Mako's Dragon Sage tags and Korra's betrothal necklace had become entangled, keeping them a nose-breath apart, entwining them like destined lovers.

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Hat Trick," Mako whispered, lips ghosting across her own. She smiled.

"Best birthday ever, Mr. Avatar."

* * *

**_Air Temple Island _**

"Good practice, Ferrets!"

"Night, Coach!"

Mako smiled brightly as the three teens departed, no doubt to paint the town red in celebration of the pro-bending season starting up in a week. Although it had been strange at first to pass on the Fire Ferrets' name to a new team, Mako was proud of Ying, Sheng-Li, and Kong, and couldn't wait for the boys' first match. Making his way towards the docks, Mako wasn't surprised to find a panting polar bear-dog waiting for him near the ferry gate.

"Swimming again, Atka?" he asked congenially, laughing as the animal shook her damp body. Out of the two cubs, Atka had always been fond of Mako the most, not caring to be out of his company. Often, she would swim to the pro-bending arena and wait for him to get off work with unfailing patience and loyalty. "Come on, girl," the firebender urged gently, leading the polar bear-dog onto the ferry, "let's go home."

"Hey, Mako!" one of the deckhands greeted. "Getting excited?"

"You know it, Feng," he returned, scratching Atka behind the ears as he waited for the hum of the motor to make the planking under his feet vibrate as the ferry readied for departure.

"Got me a couple of yuans on your Ferrets, but ol' Pu says that your boys are too wet behind the ears to even make it outta the first round." Feng laughed heartily at his quip, taking a moment to light a cigarette. Mako smirked at the burly, bearded man.

"Well you tell ol' Pu that the Fire Ferrets are going to take more than their first round. They're going to take the tournament, the championship, the whole damn season!"

"Ha! Will do, coach. Tell your missus I say 'hello'."

"Likewise," Mako nodded as Feng disappeared below deck. His smile never faltered, amber eyes turning with soft eagerness towards the island in Yue Bay, watching as it slowly got closer and closer.

It was wonderful to be back in Republic City.

Having been gone for nine years, Mako hadn't realized how much he'd missed his first home until he and Korra had returned three months ago.

The smell of salt water, sunshine, and maple leaves tickled Mako's nose as the ferry docked on the island. He and Atka ambled down the gangplank, greeting the young air acolytes who were waiting to unload supplies from the boat. Walking with light, easy steps, Mako made his way up the pah that led to the temple dormitories before heading towards the back gardens, Atka on his heels. He stopped to pick a few wildflowers, acting like a silly schoolboy in love as he followed a dirt path that curved towards the north-east side of the island. A breath of relief passed his lips as he approached a modest little house with a blue tile roof and red wood porch. Motioning for Atka to go and play with her sister who was snoozing under a sakura tree, Mako entered the house expecting to find Korra in the kitchen. Instead, his wife was laying on the sofa in the sitting room, a rag over her eyes as she used her bending to infuse the water in the rag with healing power.

"Is everything alright?" he worried, sitting on the couch by Korra's feet and placing the flowers he'd picked on the side table.

"I'm fine. Just a headache," Korra said, taking the damp cloth off her eyes before piercing her husband with a challenging cerulean glare. "Your child has been playing air-ball with my bladder all day. Not to mention my ankles are swollen to the size of a dragon-moose, and my breasts are so sore that if you even think of trying to make love to me tonight this baby is going to grow up without a father."

"So, you had a good day?" Mako joked, not bothering to dodge when Korra threw the rag in his face. Brushing her attitude off, the firebender gently laid a large hand over Korra's swollen belly, fingers warm and curious against the taunt skin under the satin dress. She was just beginning her third trimester, a mere eleven weeks away from giving birth to their child.

Sometimes, it still felt so unreal.

The couple had been living in Omashu when Korra discovered the happy, if unexpected, surprise. The timing of her pregnancy suggested that they'd conceived on their honeymoon at Ember Island, which didn't surprise Mako at all since he and Korra had been all over each other like a pair of horny rabbiroos. They were both happy with the news. Terrified, but so, so happy.

They had kept the news to themselves at first, confiding only in King Haru and Queen Umi. Overjoyed for the couple, the royal family saw to it that the Avatar business for which they'd requested Korra in the first place (a new railroad proposal that would connect Omashu with Ba Sing Se but that might devastate the nearby mountains) was handled quickly and without incident. A new route was eventually agreed upon that would divert the railroad away from the mountains, thus preserving the home of the badger-moles and the Cave of the Two Lovers, and Korra and Mako were free to leave the provincial capital.

At first they went to the South Pole, regaling Senna and Tonraq with the delightful news that they were going to be grandparents. The two waterbenders had been even more overjoyed than the soon-to-be parents. Then it was time to tell Bolin – '_about time you made me an uncle!_' – and Asami – '_when they're old enough, you have to let me teach your kid how to drive_ – and after that, Tenzin. The airbending master had actually hooted when given the news, congratulating the pair over and over again, telling them that the adventure they were about to experience would be unlike anything they had ever encountered before.

And that was when he'd offered them the house on Air Temple Island.

At first, Korra and Mako had been taken aback, not having had thought about where they would live, where they would call home, once the baby arrived. As the Avatar, Korra's life was meant to be constantly moving forward. It was why the couple had spent the last decade moving from place to place, heeding the call of the people. Now, with a baby soon to come and a new chapter in their marriage beginning, Korra and Mako realized that, for the first time, they needed something static, something stable, something that would always be there.

'_Republic City is your city, Korra_' Tenzin had claimed, voice crackling with static over the telephone line, '_and you've been gone for so long. Isn't it time you finally came home?_'

And so, they did.

They moved back to Republic City and built a house on Air Temple Island, deciding to make their one true, always and forever home in the place where they had started their marriage ten years ago. In fact, their house was shaded under the two sakura trees where Korra and Mako had taken their vows, the love they had for one another seemingly embedded in the very earth that served as the foundation for their home. It was wonderful having a permanent place to call their own, the stability of home and hearth everything the couple and their child would need.

Grinning like a goofball, Mako leaned forward to rest his cheek against his wife's stomach.

"Stop making your mother cranky," he whispered with patient sternness before kissing her belly.

"You're crazy," Korra deadpanned, earning her own kiss from the firebender. "I made dinner, or well, I started to until this headache began. Miso soup, steamed rice with egg, and grilled fish wrapped in seaweed. I only got the soup and the rice cooked before I had to lie down."

"That's fine," Mako assured, getting up from the couch and heading for the kitchen. He bustled about for less than half an hour, completing the meal Korra had started before returning to the sitting room with dinner for two. They sat on the couch and listened to the news while they ate, resting comfortably.

"Remind me to ask Pema if she'll press my good jacket. I'll need it for the council meeting the day after tomorrow," Mako said as he finished his soup.

"Already done," Korra said. "And I even convinced Rohan to polish your boots. It only cost twelve yuans."

"Korra, you can't take advantage of Tenzin's kids like that," the firebender scolded.

"Me take advantage? Didn't you hear? Rohan charged me _twelve_ yuans to polish your stupid boots. If anything, that kid is guilty of extortion." Mako rolled his eyes with good humor at his wife's over-exaggeration. "Besides, I still say you're an idiot for agreeing to represent the Fire Nation on the council. Did you forget you have a pro-bending team to coach?"

"I can do both," Mako insisted. "And I'm only serving on the council until Fa-Lan has her baby and recovers some after the birth. What can I say? My heart bleeds for pregnant women."

Korra kicked him playfully for that comment before asking him to help her out of the couch so she could take their dirty dishes to the sink. Mako insisted on washing their plates, not wanting to see Korra strain herself unnecessarily, much to his wife's chagrin. Instead, Korra put the flowers he'd picked for her in a vase, setting them in the little nursery they had nearly completed for their son or daughter.

"I'm going to take Naga and the girls for a walk," Korra said when she reentered the kitchen. "Join me?"

Mako obliged, following Korra out of their house and rounding up the polar bear-dogs for their evening stroll. They wandered down to the beach where Atka and Miki played in the bay, Korra bending balls of water for the animals to chase. Eventually, the family made their way back up to their house, stopping near the cliff's edge to stare at Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

"I'm going to be a good mom, right?" Korra asked, voice small and fragile like a leaf in the wind.

"I don't have any doubt," Mako replied, taking his red scarf and wrapping it loosely around Korra's shoulders, kissing her temple, lips lingering a moment on flushed umber skin.

"You'll be a great dad," she said, fingers tugging on the scarf, her blunt nails catching in the frayed scarlet threads.

"You think?" Mako asked, teasing and playful, but at the back of his mind the young man did worry that he might not be up to the task.

"Oh yeah," Korra answered, nodding confidently. "Avatar's intuition. It's never wrong."

"Oh really?" Mako drawled.

"Hey, it's what got me to agree to go out on that first date with you."

"You didn't even know it was a date."

"Details," she scoffed, looping her arms around one of his. Sighing contently, she rested her head against his shoulder, admiring the vibrant pinks and purples painted across the sky. "I can't wait to meet our baby."

Korra and Mako watched the sunset, breaths catching when the receding flaming orange rays spilled over the distant mountains making the skyscrapers twinkle like stars and the water shimmer like silk. A warmth settled over the pair, a contentedness that couldn't truly be put into words. For ten years they had lived all over the world, taking up residence in hotels, villas, condominiums, townhouses, lofts, even palaces. For one decade they had been free to wander, to explore, to grow, to love, only ever needing each other to feel at home. But now, with Naga and the girls, with a house, with Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Pema and the kids, even Chief Bei Fong, and a baby on the way, suddenly home was so much more.

It was the smell of salt that wafted up from Yue Bay. It was the tangy, watery flavor of Narook's famous Water Tribe noodles. It was Tahno's condescending editorials in the sports section of the _City Gazette_. It was the clamor of protestors outside of city hall, the gossip of the old ladies in the outdoor market, the pungent fumes from the satomobiles, the polished brass fixtures on the doors of the pro-bending arena, the metalbenders' dirigibles, and Avatar Aang's statue.

Home was where Korra and Mako had lost their hearts thirteen years ago, a city boy and a village girl, the Avatar and an idiot, destiny drawing them together, Republic City the place where they met and fell in love.

Home was back at the beginning, and it was good to be back.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Air is the element of freedom – Iroh_

* * *

_I just realized how marshmellowy fluffy this ending was._

_Anyway, as the closing quote suggests, this chapter was all about freedom. Now, this was actually a rather difficult theme for me to explore because I had no idea what to write! At first, I was simply going to write small drabbles about Korra and Mako and all of the different cities they live in over the course of the first ten years of their marriage, thereby showcasing the couple's freedom of movement. But then I realized that perhaps having to constantly move around the world to full-fill Avatar duties was just as much a form of entrapment as it was freedom. When I began looking at it that way, I realized that being the Avatar is a MAJOR balancing act; you belong to the world, but yet you have to understand detachment to the physical realm. Even the Avatar is a beautiful being of contradictions, the spirit of the world in a physical body, free to live as a human yet constrained by the limitations of the human condition (love, anger, happiness, hate, selfishness, selflessness). _

_Once I began thinking in these terms, I decided that it wasn't just enough to show Korra and Mako living all over the Avatar-verse. I had to look at the many different types of freedom that they find within their changing situations and each other. _

_Also, because this chapter chronicles ten years in a marriage, I wanted to explore how people continue to grow and change, how love grows and changes, in the best and worst of situations. I actually did have fun writing this chapter, although some sections were challenging and went through many drafts (Republic City/Kyoshi Island/The Northern Water Tribe). _

_Please, let me know your thoughts, and as always, keep calm and Korra on!_


	4. Water

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or The Legend of Korra. _

**A/N:**_ Wow. Just wow. I can't actually believe it, but this is it, the final chapter in _It's Elemental._ I gotta say, sometimes it felt like I wasn't going to get this far, so I can't really find the words to express how happy I am that it's done. And you, my wonderful, kind and patient readers, I hope that you find that the wait was worth it. I don't want to take up your time with this author's note, so I just want to say that, if you're looking for the smut it's near the end of the chapter._

_;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Water**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Six years later…_

"No, no, no, mommy," Kimi giggled as she stood before her kneeling mother. "Like this. See?"

Mako bit his cheek to keep from laughing as Kimi swiftly airbended the leaf from between her mother's hands and began manipulating a small current for the flora to dance across. The look on Korra's face was priceless, and Mako wished he'd brought their camera with him when he'd decided to sit on the wraparound porch of their house to watch Kimi's airbending warm-ups.

"OK, exactly who's the student and who's the master?" Korra snorted as she plucked the leaf out of the air, annoyed but also charmed by Kimi's talent. The six year old pouted for a moment – a frighteningly perfect imitation of her mother's favorite expression – but then she crossed her arms over her middle and smiled wickedly, her lips lifting in a self-righteous smirk akin to the one Mako wore when he felt he was being particularly clever.

"I think Papa Tenzin is the _bestest_ master," she said smartly, bobbing on the heels of her feet. Korra's eyes bugged at her daughter's admission and she sputtered indignantly as she tried to come up with a retort. When none came, she turned pleading aquamarine eyes to her husband.

"Don't look at me," Mako shrugged, careful of the snoozing baby in his arms. "I've been telling you the same thing for years."

Korra snorted, her hammy reaction making Kimi laugh so hard that she unintentionally bended sharp, sweeping gales to blow her mother over. The thirty-six year old woman landed on her back with an exaggerated 'oof', making her daughter laugh harder. It was a sweet sound, like the wind chimes that hung from Pema's kitchen window.

The irony that Korra and Mako's first child was an airbender was not lost on the couple. In fact, Korra had proclaimed it to be some sort of cosmic joke. Despite being the Avatar, Korra had never been particularly spiritual so she never suspected that it would be possible for her to mother an airbender, the most spiritually connected of all benders. However, it was impossible to deny that Kimi was an airbender, especially when, at just two years old, the brunette toddler was managing to sneeze herself onto the roof of their house.

It was unusual, particularly since Mako was a firebender and Korra's native element was water, but Korra was also the Avatar, master bender of all four elements, so while the odds were largely against them, it was entirely possible for the woman to mother a little airbender of her own.

"OK, enough of that," Mako called, dampering the mood. Kimi and Korra turned towards the firebender, their matching pouts playing upon his heartstrings like a guzheng. There was just no contest when _both_ of his girls were looking at him that way. Still, Kimi couldn't be late. "It's nearly eight," he excused lamely.

Korra sighed and carefully got back to her feet.

"Well," she said, ruffling Kimi's thick brown hair, "since Tenzin is the _bestest_ airbending master, I guess you'd better hurry to your morning lessons."

"Woo-hoo!" Kimi exclaimed, leaping in the air.

Her excited cheer stirred her baby brother, the infant in Mako's arms smacking his lips and gurgling grumpily at being disturbed from his rest. Eager to avoid another cacophonous fit, Mako bounced Bao in his arms, patting the boy's bottom calmly until he settled again, dark aquamarine eyes blinking quickly. Hopefully, the ten month old would go back to sleep.

"Bye, Daddy!" Kimi cried, using her airbending to create an air-scooter. The six year old giggled as she sped away, navy colored eyes alight with excitement, the red scarf she always wore – the same one Mako once always wore – flailing behind her like the scarlet tail of an ancient dragon.

"I wish she wouldn't do that," Mako muttered as he watched Kimi speed away.

"She's just having fun," Korra said as she sat beside him.

"What if she falls down?"

"Then she'll pick herself back up."

Mako huffed, knowing his wife was right and wondering when she became a guru in all things maternal. Spirits knew this crazy adventure in parenthood hadn't started out that way.

Like the air scooter she so skillfully bended, Kimi's birth had been a whirlwind. Mako didn't remember all the details. He did recall being woken up in the middle of the night by Korra kicking him frantically in the back, screaming that her water had broken and she was feeling crippling contractions. He remembered rushing to the temple and calling for Pema, forgetting to wake the midwife, then rushing back to the house and bringing Naga into their bedroom because Korra had insisted that the polar bear-dog kept her calm. The next several hours were just a blur of people, breathing, cursing, sweating, and pain. Like a watercolor painting, everything blended together in Mako's memory until he wasn't sure what was a dream and what actually happened.

He did, however, remember with crystal clarity the piercing shriek that shattered the late afternoon as Kimi took her first gulping breaths. He remembered crying, remembered Korra crying, remembered counting fingers and toes and thanking the spirits over and over again that his wife and child were alive and healthy. His arms had memorized the warmth of that fragile little body as he held his daughter for the first time, his tongue had savored the taste of her name as he whispered it against her tiny ear, and his senses had tingled with the smell of her skin, raw and pink and so, so soft.

The couple was beyond happy, and while the late night feedings, toxic diapers, and wailing demands for attention sometimes grated on the new parents' frayed nerves, they loved their daughter devotedly. Of course, as Kimi grew, learned to walk (and run), and talk ('no' was her first and favorite word), and of course airbend, the challenges changed, too. It was definitely the child's adventures in her bending that kept things lively within the Avatar's household.

With Kimi, everything had been so new. Learning what her babbles meant, what her cries meant, being utterly enchanted by the way she coughed, laughed, even screamed, all of it had been such an education to Mako and Korra. They had both been so nervous, so unsure and tentative of themselves, wanting to do things right, wanting Kimi to grow up healthy and happy. It took time to adjust to the changes that parenthood brought out in them. It was one of the reasons why they had waited so long to have another baby.

A particularly frigid draft swept around the porch and rustled Bao's wisps of dark hair. The baby's nose crinkled and he let out a belting cry. Mako sighed in defeat. He tried to calm the baby, but Bao would have none of it.

"He's hungry," Korra said, holding her arms out.

Mako gently placed the baby in his wife's embrace, watching with wonder as she cooed goofily at the pudgy little boy. Mako smiled warmly, always in awe of Korra when she was with their children. Sometimes it was hard to remember that she was a rough and tumble kind of gal, the one that was all sass, and that's not to say she still wasn't, it was just that over the course of sixteen years it was amazing how much and how little a person could change.

"Let's take you inside, little man," Korra said, lifting Bao against her shoulder as she walked into their kitchen. Mako followed and started to clear the table of the breakfast dishes while Korra sat down and removed her shirt. With a carelessness brought on by routine, Korra unclasped her brazier and released both of her breasts to the crisp spring air. Bao gurgled happily, his fat fingers reaching out for Korra's plump brown skin, toothless mouth greedily latching onto a nipple and drinking deeply. "Hey, hey, slow down, buddy," Korra gently cooed, raising her free hand to caress her son's downy head and soft cheeks.

Mako took a moment to watch his wife breastfeed, always mesmerized by the powerful picture of maternity Korra painted as she nourished their children. To look at her in this moment, umber skin luminescent, eyes full to the brim with too many shades of blue, hair loose and free to fall down her shoulders and back, her torso bare, her breasts round and lush, filled with milk, their dark nipples puckered and tempting, was like looking at something too perfect to be real. And then there was their son, feeding from her, laying trustingly in her strong arms, his own blue eyes locking with Korra's as they bonded in the mysterious silence that only mothers and children knew.

It was a breathtaking picture, almost as devastatingly beautiful as the first time he saw Korra on their wedding day.

Not wanting to feel like an intruder, Mako busied himself with cleaning the breakfast dishes. By the time he'd filled the sink with soapy water Korra was at his side, brazier and shirt back in place and Bao in his crib in the nursery. Smiling lopsidedly at her husband, Korra took up one of the rinsed dishes and used her waterbending to dry it. There was a calm that radiated from her, as it always did after she fed their son, a peace that had found solace in the brash, brave, and cocky spirit inside of her. Motherhood had changed Korra, made her more patient, more understanding, more cautious, more gentle...just more. It made her more, and he loved all of it.

"So, did you forget about tonight?" he asked suddenly, enjoying how his wife's eyes widened and her mouth twisted into a panicked grimace. Korra flicked her blue eyes to the calendar on the wall, taking note of the date. She wracked her brain for a moment before sighing as a barrage of memories came to her like a waterfall of cherry blossoms.

"No," she replied confidently, "I didn't forget." Putting aside the teacup she'd been about to dry, Korra wrapped her arms around her husband from behind, squeezing him almost painfully. "Hard to believe sixteen years have gone by already," she said, burrowing her nose in the warm space between his shoulders. "Sometimes I still feel like I'm that nervous girl walking down the path to you."

"You were nervous?" Mako teased.

"Shut up," Korra exclaimed, lightly punching the firebender before returning to drying the dishes. "You were nervous, too. The greenest looking groom I'd ever seen."

"I wasn't green," Mako protested.

"You're right. You were pale. Bolin told me you were almost sick before he and Tenzin came to get you and bring you to the alter."

Mako groaned, wishing, not for the first time, that his brother wouldn't go blabbing all of his secrets for the whole world to hear. He _had_ been nervous that beautiful spring day sixteen years ago, but who wouldn't be when they were marrying the most amazing woman in the world?

Mako's golden eyes flickered at the memory, remembering how he'd fidgeted in his formal suit, how he'd played with the frayed ends of his scarf as he waited for Korra to make her entrance, still irrationally afraid that she would change her mind. He remembered the cherry blossoms falling like snow from the trees, dusting the ground in a pink blanket. One of the blossoms had fallen on his nose and before he'd removed the offending petal Korra had appeared, a beautiful vision of blue and purple rushing up the pathway to him, a wave hurrying to kiss the shore. She'd laughed at his dazed look, plucking the petal from his nose and blowing it into the air.

It had been a perfect day, one Mako wanted to recapture over and over again. That was why he'd asked Tenzin if they could build their house under the trees where they'd wed; it was like keeping a piece of that day with them always. And now that it was the anniversary of their wedding, Mako was determined to make sure the day was filled with just as many sweet memories.

"Will you be home for lunch?" the firebender asked.

"Not today," Korra sighed, her tone dripping with disappointment. "I have a lunch meeting with the Prime Minister. It's so unfair! Nothing ruins a perfectly decent meal like shop-talk."

"Is it about this economy slump?"

"They're calling it a recession," Korra corrected, rolling her eyes. "Whatever word they use, the fact remains that Republic City is in a financial crisis and things aren't improving. I really don't know what to do, but the Prime Minister has been looking into some economical stimulus projects that may be able to help. I'm guessing that's what our little lunch date is about."

"Sounds interesting," Mako offered, elbow deep in soapy water. "At least you'll get to spend the day talking to grown-ups instead of a fussy baby and a hyperactive six year old."

"Oh please, I know you love staying at home with the kids," Korra said, smiling cheekily at Mako. "And while Kimi may be energetic, Bao is not fussy. That's just his natural firebender passion showing itself."

"We don't even know if Bao's a bender yet," Mako pointed out.

"He is. I can tell. Do you doubt the word of the Avatar?"

"The Avatar, probably not. My wife, all the time."

"You're not funny," Korra snorted.

"You were convinced Kimi was going to be a firebender and you were wrong about that."

"Because I was a new mom! I was still learning how this whole mother's intuition works."

"And you've got it all figured out now, have you?"

"Yes. My intuition is telling me Bao is definitely a firebender."

"Well I think he's a waterbender," Mako said.

"Oh?" Korra asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. He's already a master tearbender. Hey!" Mako took a step away from the sink, the front of his shirt soaked in suds from a surprise waterbending attack by his wife. "Really?" he asked her sardonically, only to be answered by Korra's victorious smirk. Shaking his head at Korra's immaturity, Mako moved one of his hands to rest firmly on his wife's lower belly. Korra stilled, the warmth from Mako's fingers spreading throughout her body like a flowing river, bringing a sweet calm to her mind. "And what does your mother's intuition say about this one? Bender? Non-bender?"

"I don't know," Korra admitted, her smile soft as a blush rose to her cheeks. "But I do know it's going to be another girl."

"If you say so," Mako agreed, kissing Korra's brow and giving her belly a gentle caress before returning to the dishes.

It had only been two weeks since Korra told him that she was pregnant again, and Mako couldn't have been more ecstatic or overwhelmed. After Kimi, the couple had waited a long time before deciding to have another baby. Bao was a cherished addition to their family, but now that Kimi was getting older it was starting to get difficult to keep up with both children. This unexpected baby-on-the-way was certainly going to be a challenge, especially with such a short age gap between them and Bao, but Mako and Korra were happy to become parents for a third time.

"Three's the limit though," Korra said as she rinsed a dish and dried it. Mako nodded.

"Three's a good number," he agreed. The couple finished doing the dishes and Korra quickly changed into one of her council jackets before heading for the door.

"So, where are you taking me tonight, City Boy?"

"That's a surprise. You'll find out when you get home."

More intrigued than annoyed, the Avatar leaned up on her toes and pressed a chaste kiss to her husband's lips.

"Can't wait. I'll see you soon."

"Have a good day," he said, waving to her as she left the house, Naga trailing loyally behind her.

Alone for the rest of the morning, save for his napping son, Atka and Miki, Mako quickly finished his morning chores. He listened as the polar bear-dogs played outside, Miki growling mockingly as she wrestled with her sister. They would tussle around for a while yet, the burly white animals always so full of energy. Hopefully their roughhousing wouldn't disturb Bao and the baby would sleep until lunch time. With practiced ease, Mako finished tidying up and then moved to his small study.

Korra had once asked Mako if he resented being the one to stay at home with the children. With Kimi, Korra had stayed home for a year before returning to her full duties as the Avatar. Mako had given up his pro-bending coaching career, electing to be the main caregiver to his baby daughter. Korra was grateful for Mako's choice, but she knew of his need to be proactive and exercise not only his body but his mind as well. While Mako had assured Korra that their kids were more than enough of a challenge, for his last birthday Tenzin had given him a very special gift, one that now occupied most of the free time the firebender had during the day.

Settling behind the desk in his study, Mako gently took the cover off of his typewriter. He smiled as he stared at the round brass keys, shining in the sunlight like sparkles on clear water. When Tenzin had presented the thirty-seven year old with the machine, the monk's intention had been to help the firebender find an outlet for his pent up energy. He'd suggested Mako write for the newspaper or even begin a personal journal.

What Mako chose to do was to write a story.

He'd already completed an outline and was working on the first draft. It was an epic tale, filled with adventure and danger, exotic locales and breathtaking bending battles. There was a brave and headstrong heroine, a dashing, if somewhat idiotic, hero, trustworthy friends and impossibly powerful villains. The story had laughter, heartbreak, friendship, betrayal, impossible sadness, inspirational courage, and of course, a passionate romance tied together by the unbreakable bonds of fate and destiny.

He called it _The Legend of Korra._

When he'd told Korra that he was chronicling her life, the Avatar had snorted, wondering who would ever want to read about her. This humility was not false. Over time, Korra had grown out of most of her selfishness, particularly after she became a mother. She knew that her work as the Avatar was important, that her role as a world leader and peacekeeper was invaluable, but in the long line of Avatars that came before her, Korra truly didn't see how she had done anything out of the ordinary.

Mako saw differently, though.

He knew that the story of a young girl forced from her family to train in the bending arts, cut off from the world save for her loyal polar bear-dog companion, who ran away to the big city at seventeen to find her destiny was just the sort of page turner that every person in all Four Nations would read again and again.

Not that Mako was seriously thinking about publishing the work.

For now, the firebender was writing the story for himself, for his wife, for their children, and their children. He wanted the facts to be recorded properly, untarnished by the rumors of the tabloids and speculation from the gossip mongers. He wanted Kimi and Bao and their youngest one to know how confident and strong their mother was, how cocky she'd been when she first arrived in Republic City, so sure that she could save the city from its problems in a single afternoon. He wanted them to know how much of an idiot their father had been when he'd first met their mother, a brooding, intense, control-freak teenager who couldn't see past his own goals to the beautiful girl smiling at him. He wanted to write all about the fights, the laughter, the passion, the tension, the heartbreak, the kisses, the promises, the guilt, the travels, and most of all, the love.

He wanted his children to know that fate worked in funny ways, that his life and Korra's were like drops of water in a still lake, causing ripples to break the glassy surface, eventually meeting and crashing together, creating something new, something chaotic but beautiful.

For a few hours Mako typed away, the steady rhythm of the clicking keys a hypnotizing music that kept harmony with the sound of rough water churning up from the bay. He had just finished a paragraph describing Korra and Bolin's first meeting in the pro-bending gym when Bao's fussy gurgle pulled him from his work. Checking the time, Mako was surprised to find that it was nearly one o'clock and that Kimi would be back from her lessons soon and expecting lunch. Placing his newly typed pages in his desk, Mako covered the typewriter and went to attend to his unamused son.

Aside from a dirty diaper, all the baby really wanted was attention, content to rest in Mako's arms while the firebender expertly prepared some onigiri and fruit for his little airbender. He smiled as he bustled about the kitchen, his nose sinking into the dark downy hair on Bao's head, his chin rubbing along the baby's tan temple. He really did carry a lot of Water Tribe features, and Mako was certain that his son would prove himself to be an excellent waterbender when the time came.

He had the radio on and was casually listening to the latest pro-bending stats when he heard Kimi coming up the path. Atka and Miki began barking excitedly and Kimi giggled as she greeted the animals.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed brightly as she barged into the kitchen.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said, bending down so he could kiss her on the cheek. Kimi returned the kiss, even gave one to her grumpy little brother, before settling herself at the table and waiting for her father to bring her lunch. After saying grace, Kimi eagerly tore into the rice balls, scattering grains all over her face.

"I had so much fun today," she said.

"Swallow before you speak," Mako chided, joining the six year old at the table and trying to convince Bao to eat some applesauce. "So what did Papa Tenzin teach you today?"

"He showed me this really neat marble trick!" Kimi answered after swallowing a rather large bite. "I almost got it, but then we had to stop for meditation...I fell asleep...again."

Although he knew he should be exasperated with Kimi's lack of focus when it came to her meditation studies (which Tenzin insisted were integral to the full education of an airbender) he couldn't help chuckling.

"Don't worry, Kimi. You can ask your mother about all the times she fell asleep when Papa Tenzin tried to teach her mediation." Giving up on trying to feed Bao, Mako sat the boy in his highchair and let the ten month old play with his food, watching with quiet amusement as Bao squeezed the lumpy applesauce between his fingers and then slapped the goop onto his face and hair. "And what did you learn with Sister Dira?"

Grinning proudly, Kimi dug a piece of paper out of her pocket and slid it over to Mako.

"See?" she asked, bouncing in her chair as Mako unfolded the sheet and perused the calligraphy brushed in the middle of the paper. "I spelled my name with no mistakes this time."

"It's very good!" Mako exclaimed, eyes tearing just a tad as he admired the perfect characters on the page. He hadn't been able to spell his own name with half as much precision or artistry until he was nearly thirteen, his education having been pushed aside during those hard years on the streets. Seeing his daughter excel, seeing her enjoy her lessons, made the firebender's chest heave with pride. It was really too kind of Tenzin to take on teaching Kimi airbending and then permitting the child to attend classes in the little schoolhouse at the air temple where the children of the air acolytes studied.

"Do you think mommy will like it?"

"Of course she will."

Kimi blushed then and lowered her chin shyly. While the six year old was certainly confident and even a little boastful, she was constantly seeking her mother's approval. Once, she had confessed to Mako that when she grew up she wanted to be just like her mother, admiring the woman with a stary-eyed hero worship.

"I'm going to put this on mommy's dresser so she'll see it when she gets home."

"Are you guys going out tonight?"

"Yes. Uncle Bolin's going to come by and babysit you and your brother."

"It'll be fun!" Kimi stated. "I'll show him the marble trick."

"He'll like that," Mako said. "Put your dish in the sink and change out of your school clothes. I'll clean up your brother and then we'll go down to the beach so Atka and Miki can catch their lunch."

Eager to oblige, Kimi followed her father's instructions with rapid ease, already changed into her casual clothes before he'd managed to wash all of the applesauce out of Bao's hair. Once the baby was clean and crankily flailing in his father's arms, Mako took Kimi's hand and led her and the polar bear-dogs down to the beach. Before their feet had even crunched on the stiff, dark sand, Atka and Miki were bounding into the frigid bay waters, barking at one another as they swam out and hunted for fish. Laughing at the animals, Kimi made herself comfortable in the sand, encouraging Bao to crawl towards her as she built sandcastles.

Mako watched the scene in silence, content to observe and let his happiness crash over him like a wave. He never regretted becoming the homemaker. Every one of his days was filled with precious moments and he wouldn't trade places with the Fire Lord if it meant he had to miss out on Kimi trying in vain to teach Bao that building sandcastles was more fun than knocking them down. It made Mako shake his head sometimes. For so long his life had been filled with travel, intrigue, civil service, adventure. His home had been Korra and whatever province or nation she happened to be living in. Those early years had been so full of adrenaline that the thought of slowing down seemed impossible. Now, Mako found home was with his wife and children on Air Temple Island. Life was peaceful and domestic, and he was content.

He watched Kimi and Bao play, his daughter eventually giving up on her sandcastles as Bao continued to destroy them with cute baby roars. She wandered closer to the surf, picking up a stick and scratching patterns into the sand. It wasn't too long before she was calling out to him.

"Daddy come and see what I drew!"

Unable to refuse Kimi, Mako walked towards the six year old, taking a moment to make sure that Bao was still knocking down the sandcastles rather than trying to eat them, and stood beside his daughter as he admired her picture.

It was a child's scribblings, indistinguishable blobs and stick people smiling up at him from the sand. He knew that the three oblong circles with floppy ears were Naga and her cubs. He guessed that the tiny stick figure with the frown was Bao while the one beside him was Kimi. The two figures hugging one another were Mako and Korra, his hair spiky and hers up in a wolftail. And beside them was their house, the blooming sakura trees flanking the happy home.

"I did all of us," Kimi bragged, waving her stick over the picture.

"Not bad," Mako chuckled, ruffling Kimi's hair. The little girl laughed and then ran off to play with Atka and Miki who were clamoring back onto shore. Using her airbending, Kimi helped the burly beasts to dry off, screeching when they shook their heads and icy droplets splattered along her face. While she played with the polar bear-dogs, Mako sat with Bao, building crude sandcastles for the baby to smash with his pudgy little fists, laughing as he destroyed the structures with great gusto.

He was definitely Korra's son.

The family stayed down at the beach for most of the afternoon, groans from Kimi and squawking protests from Bao following Mako as he informed them that it was time to clean up and get ready for dinner. They walked back to the house to the tune of Mako's whistling.

Kimi was always helpful with Bao, giving the baby a bath in a small aluminum tub set up in the kitchen while Mako hurried to make them dinner. Bao was gurgling crankily as his sister tried to scrub the sand from between his toes when Mako noticed that Korra was running late.

"Your mom better get here soon or we're going to lose our reservation at the restaurant," he said more to himself than his kids.

"Mmm! Something smells goooooddddd!"

"Uncle Bo!"

"There's my favorite girl."

Mako kept his eye on the bok choy he was frying, glancing out of the corner of his eye as his younger brother waltzed into the kitchen and scooped Kimi up into his arms. The six year old giggled as Bolin rubbed his goatee along her cheeks and Bao slammed his fists happily in the water of his shallow tub.

"Uncle Bo, I wanna show you a trick. Just wait, I gotta go get a marble." And with that, Kimi darted out of the kitchen.

"Guess Tenzin taught her the marble trick, huh?" Bolin asked. Mako nodded. "Need some help?" the earthbender wondered, scooping Bao out of the tub.

"Thanks. Korra's running a bit late so –"

"I'm here! I'm here!"

Korra stormed into the house like a tsunami. She had obviously rushed from the dock, her cheeks flushed and her hair falling into her eyes. As she blindly sailed into the kitchen she tripped over the tub, spilling water all over the floor.

"Welcome home," Mako deadpanned.

"Spirits, Mako! Why would you leave that there?" Korra snapped as she hurriedly bended the sudsy water off the floor and into the sink.

"Hiya, Mama!" Bolin chirped playfully, holding a squirming, and still wet, Bao against his chest, waving the baby's arm in her direction.

"Hey, little man," she sighed, moving to kiss her son on the crown of his head.

"What? None for me?" Bolin teased shamelessly.

"Only because it's you," Korra conceded, loosely wrapping an arm around her brother-in-law's neck so she could pull him down and plant a kiss on his nose.

"I'll get Bao dressed," the green eyed man said, winking flirtatiously as he exited the kitchen, Bao grumbling in his arms. Sighing, Korra turned to Mako, blue eyes weary and apologetic.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My lunch with the Prime Minister ran long and then I spent all afternoon debating with the rest of the council about whether or not it's time for Beifong to step down as Chief of Police. The woman is a powerhouse! She's single-handedly responsible for keeping the most brutal triad members off the streets and she's managed to keep the peace despite this recession. The whole lot of them are idiots and I – what are you doing?"

While lost in her tangent, Mako had sidled up beside her and pulled her against his chest. Without an explanation, the firebender kissed his wife soundly on the mouth, bringing a different sort of flush to her cheeks.

"Hi," he whispered.

Huffing, Korra fell into Mako's embrace, hugging him tightly, letting her stress and frustration from the day melt out of her like ice under the sun.

"Hi," she returned, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

"Mommy!"

Kimi barreled into her mother's legs with the force of a small tornado, the woman having to grip her husband's arms for balance.

"Hi, baby," she said, curling her fingers in Kimi's hair. "How was school today?"

"I wanna show you what I did. Daddy left it on your dresser."

"Just a second," Korra said, resisting as her daughter tugged on her hand. She turned her attention back to Mako. "What do I need to wear tonight? Casual?" she asked hopefully.

"Formal, I'm afraid," Mako teased, shaking his head as Korra's pouted before she was dragged away by Kimi. Taking advantage of the few minutes of peace, Mako finished cooking dinner before rushing to the bathroom for a brief shower. He had placed his suit in the bathroom earlier and was able to change quickly before returning to the kitchen where he found Bolin, Kimi and Bao already digging into their dinner.

"Great food, bro," Bolin complimented around a mouthful of noodles. Rolling his eyes, Mako was about to chastise Bolin for talking with his mouth full when Korra walked into the room.

"Is this formal enough?" she asked, fiddling with the chain of her betrothal necklace. Bolin whistled appreciatively and Kimi complimented her mother on how pretty she looked while Mako was momentarily stunned speechless.

While Korra was never one for dolling up, she had put in some effort for her anniversary dinner. The gown was long, form fitting around her bust and torso, accentuating the full swell of her breasts and trim dip of her waist, barely hinting at the tell-tale baby bump. Of course it was sleeveless, but the neck was high, pearl buttons trailing from the center of her throat all the way down to her ankles. The skirt wasn't particularly swishy and a slit ran up the right side to her knee.

And the dress was red.

A deep crimson, the color of fire at its brightest, with the gilded stitching of a powerful bearded dragon looping around the garment like a lover's arms. Korra usually wore blue but she knew how much Mako liked red – how much he liked _her_ in red – and on their sixteenth wedding anniversary she wanted to please him. It was one of the countless ways she wordlessly expressed how much she loved him.

"Now, are you going to be good for Uncle Bo?" Korra asked her daughter pointedly as Mako wrapped a saffron shawl around her shoulders.

"Yes, mommy," Kimi replied obediently.

"That's right, we're going to have fun!" Bolin chirped. "After dinner I'm going to take you and Bao to the bison caves. Kushi will have her calves soon so I have to check up on her. I'll even let you listen to the babies' heartbeats in their mommy's tummy. That'll be fun, won't it?"

"Uncle Bo," Kimi began thoughtfully, "how did Kushi get babies in her tummy?"

"Oh!" the thirty-five year old stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, um...you see...wow, this is awkward..."

"And mommy says she has a baby in her tummy, too. How'd it get there?"

"Big bro? Little help?" Bolin pleaded in a panic.

"Not tonight," Mako chuckled as he and Korra made a quick escape, leaving Bolin sputtering for an answer while Kimi continued to pepper him with questions about babies and bellies.

The couple laughed on their way to the ferry, excited to begin their evening.

"Enough with the mystery. Where are you taking me?" Korra asked as they walked up the dock towards the boat that would carry them to the mainland.

"Kuang's," Mako answered, choosing to be flattered by Korra's low whistle.

"Snazzy," she complimented. "And you're looking pretty snazzy, too," she said, tugging on his jacket and pulling him in for a teasing peck before stepping onto the ferry.

"Well," he followed, sweeping in behind her and looping an arm around her waist, "a fella's got to do his best for his best gal."

"It's been sixteen years. Am I still your best gal?" she wondered breathlessly.

"Always."

Satisfied, Korra and Mako made themselves comfortable along the port side railing of the boat, watching with eager eyes as Republic City came closer and closer. By the time they docked it was dusk, the streetlights buzzing with electricity and casting a yellow glow over the avenues. The couple walked to Kuang's, the stroll encouraging their appetite. When they arrived at the elegant restaurant, they were led to a private booth near the orchestra.

"I don't remember that," Korra noted, tilting her chin in the direction of the band.

"Well, the last time we were here was just before Kimi was born. I guess things changed a bit," Mako replied before turning his honeyed gaze to the menu. "Don't forget you're eating for two," he teased.

"Right. So I guess a glass of sake is out of the question," Korra huffed dramatically, her large aquamarine eyes looking over the list of dishes and taking a great interest in some of the newer additions. "Look, Mako," she said, lips quirked sassily to the left, "unagi in curry and topped with your choice of lava sauce."

Catching the playfulness in his wife's tone, Mako reached across the table and took her hand in his. Korra still liked to pester him about his change of heart on spicy cuisine. After having lived in the Fire Nation for three years it wasn't any wonder that Mako had developed a taste for the local grub, and what the Fire Nation specialized in was spice. Where once the firebender would have blanched at the idea of hot, sizzling chillies, smoking fireflakes, and burning curry powder, Mako now found himself craving those delicacies. He even had a stash of fire-gummies in his desk drawer at home, popping the candies when he was struggling with a bout of writer's block.

When their waiter came, Korra asked for the scallop stir fry with sesame seeds, broccoli and eggplant, and Mako ordered the six spice catfish with shitake mushrooms, dry roasted peppers and leeks, and a side of egg noodles for them to share. While they waited for their food the couple talked about their day, Korra going into a bit more detail about the Prime Minister's stimulus projects and Mako explaining how far along he was in his book. They both bragged with genuine pride about Kimi's calligraphy, pleased and proud that their little girl was growing up with a good head on her shoulders.

"Oh! It's that new big band sound!" Korra exclaimed when the band started their next number. Her slippered feet were already tapping away to the up-beat melody and Mako knew he couldn't let the moment pass them by.

"Dance with me," he said, sliding out of the booth and offering her his hand. Once, Korra would have shied away from the offer, having never been particularly fond of dancing. But the years, and newer music, had changed her opinion and Korra could often be found in the family sitting room with the radio blaring, swing dancing with either of her children in her arms. Eagerly, the Avatar took her husband's hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Just go easy on some of those twirls," she warned. "Remember, I'm dancing for two."

They moved like they had been dancing together for years, knowing where to step without even having to look. Push and pull, that's how they danced, the moon and the ocean in a never-ending cycle of advance and retreat.

By the time the song was over their food had arrived and the couple were more than famished. They ate mostly in silence, relishing the expensive food, letting the savory flavors coat their tongues and tantalize their throats. They took samples of each others' meals and drank sparkling leechi juice as a toast to their anniversary. For dessert, Korra and Mako shared candied bananas slathered in maple syrup and topped with mango sorbet. Korra ate most of the sweet confection, moaning temptingly as she licked her spoon clean.

Mako didn't fail to notice the fire in his wife's eyes, that luring siren's song that let him know that she was more than willing to give him his own special dessert once they got home. The mischievous foot she kept rubbing up and down his leg during dinner was also a fairly obvious clue. Muttering under his breath that he would make Korra beg for his mercy later, Mako paid for their dinner and escorted his wife out of the restaurant.

"Where to now?" she asked. "Home?"

"Not just yet," Mako said, looping Korra's hand in the crook of his elbow as he led her down the street.

"You tease," she growled, biting his shoulder.

"I learned from the master," he joked.

They walked down the busy sidewalk for a while, getting lost amongst the crowd, before arriving at Republic City Park. Delighted by the romantic moonlight stroll, Korra leaned against her husband as they aimlessly wandered the grounds. The scent of young flowers and fresh air wafted over the two and they found themselves stopping at a familiar fountain, listening idly to the trickling water.

Recalling the first night they had spent in the park so long ago, a headstrong, immature Avatar and a moody, desperate firebender looking for his missing brother, Korra smiled secretly to herself, her blues eyes turning to look at the spot where she and Mako had fallen asleep under a canopy of red leaves. The tree was gone now. It had been struck by lightning nearly ten years ago and was uprooted. Now there was a park bench in that spot, but if she squinted, Korra thought she could see the ghosts of her younger self and Mako nestled cozily against Naga, sleeping beside one another in the foggy dawn.

"Feeling up to one more stop?" Mako wondered quietly, breaking through Korra's nostalgic daydream.

"Sure," she answered, curious to see where he planned to take them next.

Mako hailed a cab and had the driver bring them to the docks. As they settled on the worn leather seats, Korra fell into a giggle fit when Mako clumsily hooked his arm around her shoulders, blushing like an awkward teenager on his first date. It reminded the Avatar of their own first date nineteen years ago. Staring out the window, Korra watched as the city passed her by, the brownstones, the satomobiles, the people. As they got closer to the docks she spotted the sushi restaurant that she and Mako had loved going to in their youth. It was boarded up now, one of many businesses that had gone belly up in the crippling recession. It brought a twinge of sadness to the Avatar, her heart clenching in longing for those lost days.

The taxi stopped at the city boardwalk and Korra smiled brightly as Mako offered her his arm and led her down the promenade.

"This hasn't changed much," she noted, her eyes darting between the various kiosks and food stands. There were some new shops and a carousel that wasn't there before, but the atmosphere, the hustle and bustle, the screaming laughter of children, the wafting scent of tobacco, perfume and salt water, the colored lights that lined the long walkway, the pro-bending banners, all of it was still the same. When Mako bought Korra a bag of jennamite, popping one of the candies into his mouth and crunching contently, she wondered if perhaps she really was that same seventeen year old girl who hadn't known she was on a date with her crush. That the last nineteen years hadn't happened, that the life she and Mako had built together was something in the distant future. That she wasn't getting crow's feet or laugh lines and he wasn't starting to show gray hairs at his temples. That they were both still two foolish teenagers circling around each other, waiting for the other to make a move, a brush of fingers or a sidelong stare causing a violent blush to stain their cheeks.

They reached the end of the boardwalk far too soon.

Seeing the lights of the ferry as it came closer to the dock, Mako and Korra made themselves comfortable as they waited, the Avatar fitting herself snugly into her husband's embrace.

"Tonight was wonderful, Mako," she gushed. "Thank you. You know, for the food and stuff."

"You're welcome," he replied, amber eyes softening as he held Korra by the waist. She laughed as he hugged her firmly, rocking back and forth.

"All these years," she sighed teasingly, "and you're still not very good at this dating thing."

"This is a date?" Mako exclaimed, eyebrows raising in mock surprise. Snorting at her husband, Korra leaned forward onto her tiptoes and kissed him, wiping the smug smirk off his face.

Mako moaned into the kiss, his tongue sweeping out to lick Korra's bottom lip with practiced ease, wickedly plunging into her mouth and slipping along her teeth, making his wife's breath hitch and her head swim with wanton desire. The kiss was so different, yet so much the same as the one they'd shared on that first date. It was clumsy in its eagerness, passionate, and true. In that kiss, every feeling that Mako and Korra had for one another was expressed.

When the ferry docked, one of the deckhands had to clear his throat before Korra and Mako broke apart. Chuckling with embarrassment, they clamored aboard, finding a secluded corner where they could continue their tryst, lips brushing against heated skin while hands sought purchase on hips and backs. By the time they reached Air Temple Island it was all the couple could do to compose themselves and make a hasty retreat towards their house.

"One more," Korra begged as they reached the porch, her teeth already nipping at his abused lips. Giving in, Mako dragged his fingers through Korra's hair as he kissed her senseless, promising more once they were locked away in the privacy of their bedroom.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered along her cheek.

"Happy anniversary," she echoed, taking a moment to catch her breath before opening the door to their home.

"Hey, Bolin," she called as they entered the sitting room, rousing the earthbender from the book he was reading. With a large smile, Bolin flipped his reading glasses to sit on the crown of his head as he stood up and greeted the couple.

"Well, look at you two lovebirds," he teased.

"Were the kids OK?" Korra asked, ignoring the jibe.

"They were fine. Kimi couldn't stop showing me that marble trick all night."

"Yeah, that move is pretty sweet," Korra agreed, remembering when she had once been enamored of the simple airbending exercise. "Did you want to stay the night? We can make up the couch for you."

"Nah," Bolin said. "I'm actually going to bunk down in the bison caves. Kushi's a lot farther along than I thought. I think she might have her calves by tomorrow night and I want to be here for it." Laughing, the earthbender clapped his older brother on the back. "Just think, Mako, next summer Kimi will be choosing one of those calves to be her companion. Pretty wild, right?"

"Yeah," the firebender sighed, imagining all the changes that would happen over the next year. Kimi would have a sky bison, Bao would be walking and talking, and there would be another little one crawling around his feet. Sometimes, Mako couldn't wait for the future to arrive, and other times he hated the inevitability of the changes that were fast approaching, wishing he could keep his perfect life frozen as it was.

"So, did you two have a nice night?" Bolin wondered politely.

"Very nice," Korra said, sending a pointed look at Mako that sent the firebender's blood ablaze. He swallowed thickly, letting the charged atmosphere crackle between them. Picking up on the electricity, Bolin cleared his throat and made his way to the door.

"Well, it's getting late. You kids have fun," he said, winking pointedly at both of them as he slipped on his coat. "I'll stop by for breakfast," he promised, waving to the pair before he left.

"Goodnight!" Korra called, eyes still locked on Mako. She licked her lips slowly, purposefully, aroused by how Mako's golden stare focused on the trail her tongue left. "Think I'll go change," she all but gasped, sashaying out of the sitting room, making sure to put an extra swing in her hips.

Mako followed her like there wasn't any choice.

It was dark in their bedroom, Korra opting to leave the light off as she came into the chamber and threw her shawl into a corner. She felt Mako's looming presence behind her, a shadow in the shadows, and she felt herself getting excited as the anticipation rolled over them. Mako took a moment to appreciate the strong line of Korra's back, the enticing curve of her muscled shoulders, the lingering scent of the jasmine perfume she wore on special occasions.

As soon as he closed the door he pounced on her, tipping his wife down onto the bed as he boldly suckled on her neck. Korra moaned against Mako's ministrations, her arms curving up along his back. She arched into his touch as his fingers ghosted over her breasts, nipples hard and straining against the silk of her gown. They were always so much more sensitive when she was breastfeeding and Mako knew it. She felt him smile against the pulse at her throat and whined.

"You're teasing me."

"My revenge for that little foot trick of yours at dinner," he said, voice husky and deep.

He moved his body down hers, fingers curling under her dress and lifting it over her thighs. Korra never wore stockings and Mako showed his appreciation by running his hands along her dark skin, cupping her muscular calves and masterfully bending tiny sparks of lightning through his fingertips to bite at the trembling flesh. He kissed the sensitive hollow behind her right knee, listening to the helpless moan that left his wife's lips. Before she could demand that he rip her dress off her body, Mako surged forward, kissing the wet spot staining Korra's cherry red underwear, his teeth grazing the lace that encased her delicate folds.

"Did you wear this for me?" he asked, his breath hot against her inner thigh.

"Now you're just being mean," Korra cried, one hand twisted in the sheets while the other sought purchase in his dark hair.

"Only if I make you beg," he taunted, licking her thigh, so close to her core she could feel his breath on her.

"Please."

The plea was small, desperate, the mewling cry of a woman trapped in an unfulfilled want. Korra didn't put up a fight when Mako tore her panties off of her. She yanked on his hair and swallowed a passionate cry when his lips kissed her moist flesh, his wicked tongue dragging slowly up her slit before tapping against the straining pink bundle of nerves crying for his attention.

For nearly two decades Mako had been making love to Korra. He knew what she liked best, what spots to kiss and tease and pinch to have her writhing in a mad frenzy. She loved it when he was just a tad brutal, the way she groaned when he bit the soft skin of her inner thigh almost enough to make him come on the spot. He grazed his teeth against her delicate lower lips, listening with rapt attention as she hissed and keened, her nails digging hard against his scalp as he loved her with his mouth.

When he could feel her getting close, her breaths hitching faster, her core pulsing under his mouth, Mako lapped at her entrance like a cat-owl sipping cream before latching onto the sweet cluster of nerves and sucking hard.

With a cry she muffled by biting on her knuckles, Korra came long and hard, her body quivering uncontrollably as her orgasm rocked her body from top of her head to the tips of her toes. Her hips undulated violently, seeking to make the sweet, terrible tremors last longer. Tears came to the corners of her eyes, her nipples tightened painfully, her backed bowed like the neck of a swan-giraffe, and when she came down from that climax she trembled like a newborn koala-lamb.

Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Mako joined Korra on the bed, spooning her against him, whispering gibberish against her temple as he released himself from his trousers. Straining painfully and desperate for relief, Mako wrapped one arm around Korra's chest, mindful of her tender breasts, and used the other to lift her leg so that it sat high on his hip. For a moment, Korra's twitching sex was exposed to the cool air of their bedroom, soothing the abused skin, but she soon felt the spongy head of Mako's cock teasing her core and before she could protest he pushed himself inside of her, grunting at the perfect feeling of completion.

"Mako, I can't..." Korra panted, her body still reeling from the aftershocks of her first orgasm.

"Yes you can," he whispered hungrily in her ear. "You can do anything."

Mako started pumping into her, urged on by the way her backside pressed against him, how her hands found his, nails clawing at his knuckles, how her breath came out faster, higher, how she arched her neck back in silent desperation for his hot kisses. He licked the salt from her skin, an aphrodisiac all its own as he thrust into her harder, faster. Her soft pulsating walls gripped him harshly, pulling him in, pushing him back, and it wasn't long before he felt a taut, pleasurable tightening in his lower belly flare. Smiling almost cruelly, Mako reached out and gripped one of Korra's breasts in his large hands, found a pebbled nipple, and squeezed. The warring combination of pain and pleasure sent a shock-wave of liquid bliss down Korra's spine.

She came scant seconds before Mako did, the firebender biting his wife's shoulder as he emptied himself inside her, Korra's fingers digging so harshly into his hip that he knew he'd have bruises in the morning. The couple collapsed onto each other, their lungs desperate for breath like two drifters who had plunged into the ocean and fought their way back to the surface. With great gulps, Mako and Korra sucked on the air, shifting only so that they could face one another. When they kissed, Korra tasted the barest traces of herself on his tongue, the blush on her cheeks spreading to the tips of her ears.

"I love you," she whispered, nuzzling her brow along his jaw.

"Love you, too," Mako replied, the words heavy on his tongue, deep like a well. He had loved her for so long that there wasn't a time he could remember not loving her. She was the constant in his life, his North Star, the point in which his world revolved and no matter the changes that happened, she remained ever steady, ever beckoning, ever Korra, ever his.

The couple remained entwined with each other for a long while, sweat drying on their skin, clothes half on and off their sated bodies, the air becoming stale with the taste of their lovemaking. Eventually, Korra stirred, telling Mako she was going to take a bath and that he was more than welcome to join her. Because he wasn't a complete idiot, Mako took his wife up on her invitation. They washed each other in fragrant water, Korra teasing Mako by bending suds into his hair when a familiar cry shattered their romantic reality.

"Told you. Tearbender," Mako joked.

"And I told you, you're not funny," Korra snorted as she hefted herself out of the tub, bending the water off her body before slipping into one of Mako's old shirts she used as a nightgown. "I'll go see if he's hungry."

Mako didn't stay long in the bathroom by himself. He gave his body a quick scrub then dried off, dressing in a pair of loose fitting pants before walking back to his bedroom. He'd opened the windows before he and Korra had gone to take their late night bath, the heady scent of the tryst now replaced with the fragrant bouquet of cherry blossoms and sea water. With practiced hands, Mako quickly changed the used bedsheets for fresh ones, making a mental note to do laundry in the morning.

"Daddy?"

Startled by the small voice, Mako turned and spotted Kimi in the doorway, one hand rubbing fervently at her eyes while the other clutched his red scarf like a favorite blanket.

"Hey, sweetheart. What're you doing up so late?" he asked, sitting on the bed and opening his arms for Kimi. The six year old stepped into her father's embrace, yawning as he lifted her onto his knee.

"Bao woke me up and I heard mommy singing to him. Uncle Bo wouldn't let me stay up 'til you got home."

"That's because we got home very late," Mako said, kissing Kimi's brow and playing with her tangled brown hair. "Were you a good girl while we were gone?" Kimi nodded tiredly, her fingers playing with his Dragon Sage tags as her blue eyes became unfocused and heavy.

"Can I sleep with you?" she yawned, body going lax in his arms.

"Kimi –"

"Sure you can," Korra answered, stepping lightly into the room with Bao cradled agasint her chest. The couple kept a bassinet in their room for Bao on Korra's side of the bed. While it was used mostly for if the baby was sick, sometimes Bao simply wouldn't settle down for the night unless his parents were nearby.

Gently placing the baby in the bassinet, Korra turned down the fresh sheets of her own bed and settled in for the night, Mako and Kimi following suit. Patting the space between herself and Mako, Korra encouraged Kimi to make a little grove for herself, the six year old falling asleep within moments of being tucked in. Pushing a few wayward strands of long hair out of Kimi's face, Korra kissed her daughter sweetly before snuggling close to her tiny body.

"Goodnight," she sighed.

Mako watched as Korra closed her eyes, mesmerized by the even rise and fall of her chest, enchanted by how much mother and daughter resembled one another in peaceful sleep. As an orphan living on the streets, cold and desperate and just trying to keep his little brother alive, Mako never would have imagined that his life would ever be this fulfilling. He was husband to the woman he loved, father to two (soon to be three) precious children, and he was happier than he had been since before his parents had died.

And all because of the crazy, amazing, spitfire of a woman named Korra.

When they had met so many years ago, he could never have imagined the life he'd lead standing at Korra's side. Their life together was like the threadbare strands of his father's red scarf, tattered, stained and worn, but also strong, and enduring, and loved.

Always loved.

"Korra?" he whispered, long fingers tracing her high cheekbones.

"Yeah?"

Her voice was groggy, sleep and dreams rapidly stealing over the woman at his side. Enchanted with Korra as much as he had been the first moment he'd seen her, Mako leaned in close, mindful of the snoring Kimi, and kissed his wife on the nose.

"I just wanted to say you're amazing, and I think we were meant for each other."

Smiling beautifully in her fatigue, Korra blindly reached out to kiss Mako on the mouth, hitting more of his chin than his lips.

"Both are true."

Laughing softly in the darkness, Mako and Korra settled into bed. The firebender tucked the blankets around his wife and daughter, ensuring they were snug and secure before making himself comfortable, golden eyes slowly closing, the faces of Korra and Kimi the last he saw before sleep claimed him.

And so the little family slept, lulled into pleasant dreams by the constant push and pull lullaby of Yue Bay.

THE END

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Water is the element of change – Iroh_

* * *

_And that's all she wrote, folks!_

_I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this fic. A lot of love, sweat and tears (mostly love) went into writing this story. I hope you've enjoyed the adventure._

_To everyone who reviewed, thank you so, so much. I know that many other authors have stated this, but the feedback and encouragement is what helps keeps these fingers typing, especially when boughts of the dreaded writer's block get in the way. To my anonymous reviewers, thank you as well. Since I can't contact you personally I wanted you to know that your thoughts have always been appreciated. To everyone who has favorited and alerted this fic, thanks to you, too. It's humbling (and kinda super awesome!) to know that this story has been enjoyed by so many._

_Keep calm and Korra on._


End file.
